mala suerte? o es el destino
by blackroses1510
Summary: Ella culpaba a su mala suerte, le iba mal pero ahora era seria peor, todo por encontrarse en el lugar erroneo en el  peor momento y asi de repente se convirtio en la testigo de un asesinato. sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen aunque quisiera.

ESte es mi primer fic, asi que por favor sed buenos conmigo, me encantaria recibir criticas constructivas, ojo constructivas. gracias de antemano.

El silencio era roto por las suaves pisadas de una joven que caminaba por la desabitada calle mientras sus ojos observaban con algo de miedo las sombras que parecian moverse debido al parpadeo incesante de las luces.

La joven se decia una y otra vez que no habia nada por lo que tener miedo, verdad era que eran ya eran casi las doce de la noche, verdad era que la noche era oscura pues habia luna nueva y la iluminacion de la calle era mala, verdad era que aquel no era exactamente un barrio muy seguro, verdad era que no habia ni un alma por la calle que pudiese ayudarle si se viese en dificultades ya que nadie en sus cinco sentidos saldria a esas horas por ese barrio, pero ya solo le faltaban cuatro calles para llegar al portal del viejo edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, donde podria sentirse algo segura (despues de de cerrar con llave y poner los cuatro cerrojos extra que habia puesta ella misma, ademas de la silla que apoyaba a la puerta, como si eso fuese a detener a alguien que forzara su entrada).

Ahora se arrepentia de habera aceptado reemplazar a su compañera en la cafeteria, pero la verdad era que ella no habia tenido siquiera oportunidad para negarse, ya que su compañera se habia limitado a "informarle" que tenia una cita y no iria a trabajar por lo que ella tendria que cubrirle ese turno, como si no bastara que ella tuviese que cumplir su turno, tambien tendria que cumplir el turno de su "compañera", y esta no era la primera vez que pasaba, ni la segunda , estaria feliz si fuese la tercera pero no era la decima en dos meses.

Por que? por que ella aguantaba todo eso se preguntaba una y otra vez no es que tubiese complejo de martir ni nada de eso (al menos eso se decia a si misma), si no que carecia de un caracter fuerte (para ella misma era debil) por lo que los demas abusaban, en el sentido de que sabian que ella no se negaria a hacer favores y hechar una mano (aunque luego le cogiera no solo un brazo sino los dos).

Pero bueno esa era su forma deser demasiado amable, bondadosa e ingenua para su propio bien. y no solo eso si no que ademas de trabajar un turno extra habia tenido que esperar casi una hora en la parada de bus "un bus que no llegaba", para que al final cuando este llegase se le pinchara un llanta faltando tres paradas antes de la suya.

Que sucedia es que acaso el destino estaba conspirando en contra suya, o es que hoy era el dia de mas mala suerte que hubiese tenido "ese mes", (los otros "dias de mala suerte de otros meses" habian sido igual o peor que el de este mes.

Memorable era el dia en que ella volvia de sus clases cuando comenzo a llover y ella se encontro esperando la señal para pasar la calle, cuando vio acercarcele una anciana de aspecto dulce que no llevaba paraguas, a lo que ella hizo espacio para que la ancianita se cobijara bajo su paraguas, lo que no esperaba era que la anciana reaccionara gritando diciendo que como se atrevia, que ella era una señorita decente que no se metia debajo de un paraguas con cualquier tipo que se encontrase por la calle, a lo que la pobre joven no supo como reaccionar, ya que no solo se habia encontrado con una vieja chiflada que se creia que era una señorita, sino que la habia confundido con un tipo, es decir con un hombre, es que no se veia que ella pertenecia al sexo femenino, es cierto que su atuendo no era muy femenino que dijese pero de ahi a confunfirla con un tipo? y para colmo con un pervertido que va por hay acosando a ancianas. Los pocos transeuntes que estaban cerca, que no se estubiesen matando de la risa, la miraban de forma desagradable, como si fuese un pervertido mas claramente, como si ella en verdad le hubiese hecho algun tipo de proposicion indecente a la dulce ancianita ("vieja chiflada), no sabia que hacer, sentia su rostro arde de vergüenza, bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro, mientras tanto el semaforo se puso en verde y los demas transeuntes y la "dulce ancianita" pasaron la calle mientras ella se quedaba inmovil con la cabeza agachada y la cara roja cuando se dio cuenta que la señal estaba en verde ya estaba a punta de cabiar a rojo, apenas habia dado un paso cuando de la nada un deportivo rojo (estaba empezando a disgustarle el rojo)paso a toda velocidad y casi la mata, pero si condiguio mojarla de pies a cabeza, ya que como era de esperase el deportivo paso por un charco por consiguiente como la joven estaba cerca termino mojada con agua sucia.

Cuando llego a su apartamento sucia y mojada hasta los huesos hasta su puerta lo hizo para descubrir que habia perdido sus llaves, por lo que tuvo que intetar abrir la cerradura con unas horquillas de pelo, cuando de repente la vecina de alado (otra ancianita de aspecto dulce que resulto ser un de esas viejas chismosas que quieren saberlo todo de todos) la confundio con un ladron y la golpeo con su paraguas, (estaba comenzando a disgustarle los paraguas) que la dejo viendo estrellas (literalmente). Despues de recuperarse ella se tubo que aguantar al menos un media hora el sermon de la vecina de como la juventud de ahora era unos irresponsables, de como podia haber perdido las llaves, de que estaba ensuciando el pasillo, y que solo ladrones y personas del mal vivir sabian abrir puertas con objetos que no eran sus respectivas llaves, y asi continuo por al menos media hora y hubiese continuado po horas si no hubiese sido por los ruidos de una discucion delos vecinos de arriba, la vecina fue para averiguar el motivo y todo lo referente a la discucion, por lo que pudo al fin abrir su puerta con cerrarla agradeciendo que al fin estaba en su departamento y el dia estaba por fin acabando.

De repente el sonido de un grito que hizo que practicamente saltara en el aire, sus institos le decian corriera todo lo que sus piernas pudiesen dar en direccion a su departamento, mientras una pequeña voz en su conciencia le decia que debia buscar el origen del grito ya que podia a ver alguien que nesecitara ayuda, y para su desgracia ella obedecio a esa estupida voz, se fue acercando a un oscuro callejon de donde creia habia salido el grito, cuando se fue acercando al callejon, comezo a oir una conversacion de lo que parecia ser dos hombres, se fue acercando mas y mas con pasos silenciosos para luegor ocultarse tras unos contenedores de basura que se encontraban a un costado de la entrada del callejon, entonces vio a dos hombres parados en medio del callejon, se quedo congelada cuando se dio cuenta de un tercer hombre que se retorcia en el suelo, uno de aquellos hombres se acerco y comenzo a propinarle una serie de brutales golpes al se enocntraba tirado, el otro hombre de pie se reia de forma siniestra como si lo que estubiese viendo lo llenase de regocijo, el de la risa comenzo ha burlarse del que estaba recibiendo una paliza y no parecia poder defenderse pues parecia no tener fuerzas y solo lanzaba gemidos de dolor, el hombre de suelo intentaba arrastrase hacia la entrada del callejon, es decir hacia la direccion en la que ella se encontraba, la figura alzo la mirada y la vio. Por un instante el puso las mirada se cruzaron, logrando que un frio le recorriera todo el cuerpo a la joven, la figura levanto la mano como indicandole que parmeneciera oculta. Ella estaba paralizada por el miedo, podia oir claramente los latidos de su corazon en sus oidos pero tambien lo que los otros dos hombres estaban hablando, su cuerpo se lleno de terror por lo que acababa de oir, no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos cuando el hombre (el de la risa siniestra), se fue acercando (al hombre del suelo que la miraba a ella) con una lo que parecia una Katana, con la que literalmente le corto la cabeza al hombre de suelo,las luces de un coche pasa por la calle alumbro el callejon, apenas unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que los rostros de dos hombres de pie cerca de la figura inerte, se le quedase grabada.

La joven continuaba paralizada, totalmente aterrorizada, luego observo que los dos hombres se dirigian al otro lado del callejon prara luego desaparecer. la joven sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba ha temblabar de forma alarmante, trato de controlarse aunque sin ningun resultado, fue acercadose al cuerpo inerte, podia ver mas alla las manchas de sangre que habia dejado este al arrastrase. Despierta¡ se decia asi misma, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla¡, cuando por vio la cabeza del aquel pobre desgraciado, que le habia sido seccionada, sintio que de un momento a otro se iba desmayar. podia ya sentir el mareo que iba aumentando, pero se obligo a controlarse y respirar profundamente ahora no habia tiempo para ridiculeces como desmayarse. Entonces hizo la cosa mas estupida que habia hecho hasta entonces y que haria en toda su vida (ya que muy probablemente le costaria su vida), saco su movil y marco.

-Policia, cual es su problema?- pregunto la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la linea

la joven habrio la boca pero no se oia ningun sonido, despues de tragar saliba con voz debil dijo - ha habibido un... un aseesinato-

-respire profundo, esta usted bien, ha visto usted que es lo que ocurrio- pregunto rapidamente la operadora

-Eestoyy biien, lele..coortaron lala caabeza- respondio en un murmullo

-siguen ahi el que que lo hizo- apresuradamente pregunto la mujer

-no-

-ya tengo su localizacion, las patrullas estan de camino, quedese donde esta, digame cual es su nombre?- pregunto la operadora

-Hi..nata Hyuuga- La joven pudo balbucear su nombre antes de que su vision se nublabara completamente y cayese desplomada.

Al otro lado de la linea la voz preocupada de operadora preguntababa una y otra vez que si estaba bien, mientras que ya se podia oir acercandose las sirenas de la policia.

En otro lado de la ciudad el detective Sasuke Uchiha se desperto sobresaltado, el estaba a costubrado a tener pesadillas, pero esta vez su pesadilla habia sido diferente al las que tenia todas las noches, esta vez se habia añadido un nuevo personaje en su pesadilla, un personaje del cual no podia dicernir su rostro, en su pesadilla el personaje se arrastraba por el suelo dejando manchas de sangre mientras le hacia señas con la mano indicandole que se matuviese oculto, el estaba paralizado por mas esfuerzos que hiciera no podia mover ni un solo musculo, no podia ayudarle y vio como moria, cuando que siempre estaba en sus pesadillas aparecio de la nada y le corto la cabeza con una katana, todo eso mientras el continuaba paralizado e incapaz de moverse, sintio como el terror se adueñaba de el y luego el vacio. fue entonces que desperto, su frente esta mojada, y su respiracion agitada, pero se volvio acostar diciendo que solo habia sido una pesadilla mas, y que mañana tendria que ir a trabajar. tardo timpo en volver a dormirse. Era necesario que durmiese por que al dia que cambiaria para siempre el resto de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola despues de haber colgado la historia me di cuento lo horrores ortgraficos, por lo que pido disculpas. Es que esta emocionada por que este es mi primer fic, que no cuando termine el capitulo no lo volvi a leer.

Bueno despues de pedir disculpas debo declarar con muchisima tristeza, que naruto no pertenece, ya que si me perteneciece, El hinata mandaria a volar a Naruto.

Capitulo II

Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente al lababo, salpico su rostro con agua fria , esa su costumbre matutina lo hacia para despertar completamente ya que todas las noches no podiar descansar por que en mitad solia despertarse, gracias a que padecia de desadillas, en realidad se trataba de una sola pesadilla, una sola pesadilla que se repetia todas las noches (la misma pesadilla que se repetia todas las noches desde que tenia 8 años)

-Mierda- mascullo, posando una mano en el espejo empañado, al ver su reflejo lo unico que podia ver era un par de ojos de un tono rojo le devolvian la mirada, cualquier otra persona se hubiera asustado al ver dos ojos rojos en un espejo, pero el no era cualquiera, sus ojos solian tomar ese color debido a una anomalia genetica hereditaria, nada realmente peligroso ya que solo causaba el repentino cambio de color de ojos, el cual solia ocurrir cuando no podia controlar sus sentimientos, por ejemplo la ira, como ocurria ahora.

Trato de calmarse respirando lentamente, continuo observando su reflejo hasta que sus ojos rojos se volvieron completamente negros.

La verdad es que estaba tenso y no era para menos, Ademas de no haber podido tener una decente noche libre de pesadillas y aun estaba acostado recibio una llamada de Naruto.

FLASHBACK

El incesante sonido del telefono lo desperto, levanto un brazo y a tientas busco el telefono que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

-Mas te vale que sea realmente importante idiota- dijo a modo de saludo Sasuke

-PERO QUE TE PASA BASTARDO, QUE FORMAS SON ESAS DE SALUDAR?- grito Naruto del otro lado de la linea - y como supiste que era yo?- le pregunto a Sasuke con algo de curiosidad

-Solo un idiota me llamaria a esta hora y como tu eres el unico idiota que conozco...- le contesto Sasuke mientras se incorporaba en la cama para ver que su reloj indicaba que aun faltaba 20 minutos para las 6, lo que llegaria a ser 50 minutos antes lo que el habia planeado levantarse.

-ME SIGUES LLAMANDO IDIOTA- Naruto volvio a gritar ofendido.

-Te lo has llamado tu mismo, al dar por hecho de que cuando conteste el telefono y dije idiota en vez un nombre, has dado por supuesto era a ti a quien me dirirgia, asi que dejate de idioteces, y dime por que me haz llamado cuando el sol todavia no ha salido- dijo en tono molesto, ya que la poca paciencia que tenia se le habia gotado.

Al otro lado del telefono se Naruto se habia puesto tenso, inmediatamente Sasuke se dio cuenta del repentino cabio de actitud de su compañero.

- Asuma Sarutobi fue asesinado- le comunico un serio Naruto

Sasuke noto como un frio le recorria la columna.

-Cuando? -pregunto Sasuke

-Ayer por la noche- Contesto Naruto donde se podia oir la tristeza que esto le estaba causando- no se todos los detalles, se suponia que tenia que reunirse con un informante pero todo salio mal, todo hace parecer que fue una trampa-

Sasuke se paso la mano por los cabellos, tratando de pensar que era lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-No sabes nada mas?- le pregunto Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigia hacia la ventana.

-No, todavia no, solo llame para avisarte- la voz de Naruto de repente se oia cansada -como sea sera mejor que me vaya a la comisaria para ver que ha sucedido exactemente.

-Hnn- mascullo Sasuke

-Nos vemos luego Sasuke- se despidio Naruto y colgo.

Sasuke hizo a un lado la cortina, desde su ventana podia ver las ramas de los arboles cercanos se mecian con el viento y que el cielo aun estaba ocuro, pero seguramente por mas que lo intetara ahora no podria consiliar el sueño, lo mejor seria que se calmase.

Sasuke volvio a mirar su reflejo donde se veia a un hombre de semblante serio, de 23 años, de piel palida con el pelo negro azabache, en el que se podia apreciar algunos reflejos azulados, y por su puesto un par de ojos frios negros como el onix, pero que parecian carecer de vida.

Lanzo un resoplido, este seria un largo dia sin lugar a dudas, la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi era ya de por si una tragedia, para su familia, pues por lo que sabia tenia una esposa con la que se acababa de casar y la cual estaba embarazada, Ademas lael asesinato del hijo del tercer Hokague desencadenaria un verdadero caos en toda la ciudad.

lo mejor seria que se dirigiese inmediamente a la comisaria. Pensando de esa forma tomo una rapida ducha, se vistio como de costumbre, tomo un vaso de jugo de tomate, y lugo cogio las llaves de su coche. Mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa solo pensaba en que el dia seria problematico, que seria un verdadero desastre, y el no podia estar mas en lo cierto el dia si seria problematico, que los demas dias que le seguirian a este seria un desastre. Sasuke no sabia que su vida cambiaria debido al asesinato de Asuma Sarutobi.

Ojala les guste este capitulo. Es mas corto de lo que hubiera querido pero ya tengo sueño asi qeu espero que el proximo se un poquito mas largo.

Seria genial si me dejan algunos comentarios constructivos, y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por los horrores de ortografia (especialmete acentos soy mala con ellos).

Y hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Sasuke podia ver un tumulto de reporteros y curiosos que bloqueaba la entrada a la comisaria, se pregunto como era posible que los carroñeros ya se hubiesen enterado.

Pero despues de todo tampoco era nada que le extrañase Seguramente la noticia de la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi ya estubiera en los periodicos de esta mañana.

Se dirigio hacia la entrada de la comisaria con paso decidido, de repente un periodista que lo vio le dio un codazo al que estaba mas cerca suyo, para luego indicar con la cabeza hacia la dirrecion de Sasuke, y este hizo lo mismo, al que que estaba mas cerca suyo, y asi respectivamente, hasta que donde segundos antes reinaba el bullicio ahora solamente existia el silencio.

A medida que Sasuke se iba acercando mas hacia la entrada, el tumulto iba cediendole paso como si temiesen toparse en su camino.

En el rostro de Sasuke no se veia el mas minimo interes en aquellos que lo veian con interes y aprension, Para el era como si ellos no existiera, pero justo antes de cruzar las puertas automaticas de la comisaria se detuvo por unos segundos.

-Didisculpe... aagente Uchiha- oyo que decia uno de esos molestos periodistas -puede decirnos algo sobre la muerte del hijo del tercer Hokague- pregunto el periodista con una voz en la que se oia el nerviosismo.

Pero Sasuke ni siquiera se giro, y continuo su camino como si no hubiera oido nada. Mientras el reportero que le habia hecho la pregunta solto un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo al cielo de que el Uchiha ni siquira se hubiese detenido a mirarlo, la verdad es que se habia arrepentido de haberle hecho la pregunta en cuanto esta salio de su boca.

Dentro de la comisaria todo era un caos, todos parecian hablar a gritos entre ellos, la mayoria de los policias se veian furiozos y otros incluso tenia los rostros llenos de tristeza y amargura pues la muerte de un compañero siempre era un duro golpe.

Sasuke solo se limito a observar a los demas, intentando mitigar en sus cabeza las voces que oia pero sin mucho exito a decir verdad . Cuando de repente se oyo un fuerte golpe y como si fuese magia todos se quedaron inmoviles y la sala quedo sumida en un verdadero silencio.

-SILENCIO TODOS- grito Tsunade mientras volvia a dar un golpe al escritorio que se encontraba a lado de ella, causando que este crujiera al recibir la presion de su puño.

-QUIERO QUE TODOS VUELVAN A SUS PUESTOS, Y CONTINUEN CON SU TRABAJO- volvio a gritar Tsunade haciendo que los timpanos de los que estaban mas cerca a ella retumbaran.

Tsunade era una hermosa mujer , de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, y seguaramente lo que mas llamaba la atencion de ella seria el hecho que tenia un prominente busto , como tambien el hecho de que a ciencia cierta no se sabia su edad, ya que se mantenia bastante bien, muchos decia que debia pasar los cincuenta pero no podian estar seguros de ello por que la verdad su cuerpo y rostro aparentaba que solo acababa de pasar los treinta. Sin lugar a duda uno de los mayores secretos en Konoha era la verdadera edad de Tsunade y no habia nadie lo bastante estupido como para tratar de averiguarlo.

-A CONTINUAR CON SU DEBERES- volvio a gritar Tsunade con un rostro duro que no admitia ningun tipo de replica. A lo que los demas no les quedo otra que volver a sus obligaciones y tratar de cumplir con sus tareas, aunque aun se podia sentir le tenso ambiente que reinaba en toda la comisaria.

Tsunade al ver que todos parecian algo mas calmados bajo la cabeza y respiro profundo, tenia que calmarse tenia que tratar este asunto con la cabeza fria no podia ni debia dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Al volver a subir la cabeza, vio Sasuke que se encontraba recargado en un escritorio cercano.

-Que haces, Uchiha- pregunto Tsunade con voz molesta mientras ponia la mano en una de sus caderas

Sasuke solo se limito a observarla sin siquiera respoder a su pregunta.

Tsunade ya estaba completamente irritada por la falta de respeto que le estaba mostrando sasuke, sin lugar a dudas sentia que este le estaba retando de alguna manera.

-Acaso no sabes que hay una reunion en este mismo momento la oficina de la Hokague- pregunto en voz repentinamente dulce

Sasuke entrecerro los ojos al oir el falso tono de Tsunade, ya que presagiaba malas nuevas.

-Problablemente deberias asistir ya que el tema te concierne de alguna manera- continuo Tsunade.

-No creo que llegue tarde si tu siendo la Hokague aun te encuentras aqui conmigo- respodio Sasuke con voz monotona y carente de emocion.

-Escuchame tu ...- Tsunade no termino la frase por que en ese momento aparecio un joven de pelo rubio y alborotado de la misma edad que Sasuke, aun que unos tres centimetros mas bajo que el, con unos ojos de un azul brillante y piel bronceada, en sus mejillas se veia una ligero rastros de unas cicatrices que parecian unos bigotes y llevaba puesto unos vaqueros con una camiseta negra y una chaqueta naranja.

-Abuela Tsunade- Naruto saludo en voz en alta

-CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI, NARUTO¡- grito Tsunade a Naruto mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

-No entiendo por que te enfadas tanto- dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza intentando aliviar el dolor.

-Tonto- Suspiro Tunade, la verdad es que por mas golpes que Tsunade le diese Naruto jamas cambiaria.

-No se supone que hay una reunion abuela?- pregunto Naruto rascandose la barbilla- Ahora que lo pienso... cuando te llame esta mañana a Sasuke se me olvido decircelo.

-Idiota- mascullo Sasuke

-Como me has llamado bastardo?- pregunto el rubio de manera amenazadora

-Suficiente- corto Tsunade -la reunion ya esta por comenzar asi que vamos- esto ultimo lo dijo como un orden.

-Hn- fue lo unico que Sasuke dio como respuesta antes de comenzar a caminar delante de los dos ruidosos rubios que ahora parecian enfrascados en una discucion sin sentido mientras se dirigian a lugar donde se llevaria acabo la reunion.

En la oficina de la Hokague se podia cortar la tension con un cuchillo, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que habian con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho paseo la mirada en todos los presentes, reconocio a todos los que estaban se encontraban ahi reunidos. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas Choji Akimichi, un joven policia de cara redonda y complexion robusta y bonachona, parecia ser de aquellos de los que difrutaban de una buena comida, tenia un caracter amigable hasta que alguien se metia con su peso, A lado suyo se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, Shikamaru tenia el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta cuyas punta parecian apuntar a todas direciones como las hojas de una piña, este era un hombre que apreciaba el placer de una buena siesta y siempre daba la parecia de encontrarse aburrido.

Pero en esos momentos ambos parecian totalmente serios y alertas en sus rostros se podia adivinar la resolucion, y Sasuke sabia la razon de aquel cambio.

Asuma Sarutobi habia sido el encargado de su adiestramiento en cuanto salieron de la academia y incorporaron al cuerpo. Habia sido un maestro para ellos pues les habia enseñado todo lo que tenian que saber, y de alguna manera todo los logros que habia conseguido como agentes de justicia se lo debian a el.

Recargado contra la ventana se encontraba "Kakashi", su usual mascara cubria gran parte de su rostro, dejando solo ver uno de sus ojos de color oscuro obserbava algun punto en el horizonte mientras su pelo blanco se mesia por la suave bria que se colaba por los ventana algo entreabierta.

Naruto se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro como si tratara de un zorro enjaulado. soltando una maldicion de vez en cuando

Tsunade se encontraba sentada destras de su escritorio con las manos entrelazados en las que descansaba su mandibula, todos estaban esperando que ella dijese algo, pero este se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Tsunade

Un mujer de con el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta entro, esta rapidamente cerro la puerta y miro alrededor de la oficina y a todos los que estaban alli presentes y avanzo con paso seguro hacia el escritorio.

-Bien ya estamos todos- Dijo Tsunade mientras levantaba la cabeza y con un gesto de la mano indicaba ha Naruto se quedase quieto.

-Nos vas ha decir para que nos has reunido Tsunade?- pregunto un irritado Naruto

-Si- respondio Tsunade -pero primero Anko tienes el informe que te pedi?

-Si señora Hokague- respondio la mujer que habia acabado de entrar mientras le entregaba en las manos un folder

-Anko ya puedes retirarte- dijo Tsunade mientras abria el folder y comenzaba a leer rapidamente el contenido del mismo

-Si- respondio Anko y se dipuso a dejar la ofina, pero cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta se detubo un momento sin mirar atras.

-Podria tomarme el dia libre?- pregunto

-Si, hazlo- respondio Tsunade sin mirarla- Me pasare luego a ver como esta Kurenai, mientras tanto te agradezco que la acompañes- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a la espalda de Anko, esta ultima solo asintio ligeramente con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Tsunade se aclaro la garganta que de pronto sintio seca, mientras que los demas esperaban silenciosos.

-Los he reunido por que tengo algunas que informacion que darles- declaro Tsunade

-Es algo relacionado con la muerte de Asuma sensei?- pregunto choji

-Si, les dire todo lo que sabemos?

-Disculpe señora Tsunade, comprendo que nos lo diga a Shikamaru y mi...incluso capitan kakashi ... pero no comprendo por que estan presentes Naruto y Uchiha - Pregunto un desconcertado Choji.

-Es facil Choji- respondio Shikamaru

- Lo que sucede es que ellos llevaran la investigacion de la muerte de Asuma, y solo por la relacion que manteniamos con el nos informaran de lo que haya sucedido, no es asi señora Tsunade?- solto Shikamaru de un sola tirada.

-hmm, bueno se ve que de verdad eres un genio Shikamaru, un genio vago cierto, pero un genio nada mas- contesto Tsunada con una sonrisa torcida.

-Quieren ir directo al asunto, tengo cosas que hacer- corto Sasuke ya que vio como Naruto comenzaba abrir la boca seguramente para opinar al respecto.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tsuande mientras un vena en su frente parecia latir, pues pensaba que sus subordinados eran unos irreberentes que no espetaban la autoridad.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio y pestaron atencion a lo que iba a decir Tsunade

-Segun los informes que tenemos Asuma tenia que encontrarse con un contacto ayer por la noche, para recibir la informacion de un cargamento de narcoticos que iban a llegar a la ciudad, Asuma habia señaldo las 9 de la noche y el lugar de donde se llevaria acabo la reunion, un grupo de escucha habia sido colocado en el lugar de la reunion, pero algo sucedio en el ultimo momento, el contacto no se presento a la hora pactada, y todo se desmonto hasta ahi es lo que sabemos seguro.-

Tsuande saco un papel de folder que Anko le habia entragado, y se lo paso a Kakashi.

-Lo demas solo son conjeturas, ya que Asuma no dijo nada a nadie, y nadie sabe que hizo hasta el momento de su muerte pues fue asesinado cerca de las doce de la noche en un extremo de la ciudad.

-Segun esto hay un testigo- declaro Kakashi por primera vez.

-Si, se encuentra en el hospital enestos momentos- replico Tsunade

-Una mujer, acaso esta herida?- pregunto Naruto en tono preocupado

-No creo que sea nada grave en realidad, solo un desmayo al parecer la chica es un poco delicada del corazon- contesto Tsunade quitandole importancia.

-Bien, entonces la investigacion la haremos Sasuke y yo?- pegunto Naruto

-Si y deberan informar a Kakashi de todos su avances- Tsunade dijo esto posando sus ojos en Ssuke dando a entender de que lo hiciera sino...-Shikamaru y Choji, les ayudaran en lo que necesiten- estos ultimos sintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien creo que lo primero que deberian hacer Uchija y tu es ir a interrogar a la testigo- dijo Tsunade para luego dirigir un mirada maligna al primero mientras le decia -ser cuidadosos cuando esten interrogando a la testigo, no quiero que le de ningun ataque al corazon ni nada por el parecido, a si que no la presionen demasiado. ...pueden retirarse

-Si señora Tsuande- respodio Choji

-Hasta luego abuela Tsunade- se despidio Naruto

mientras que Shikkamaru hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Sasuke se levanto de la silla en la que habia estado sentado para slir por la puerta sin decir nada, ni el mas minimo gesto.

Cuando la puerta se cerro despues de que los cuatro jovenes salieran, Tsunade golpeo con su puño su escritorio.

-Señora Tsunade, deberia controlar ese genio- dijo Kakashi con un voz divertida.

-Callate esos chicos son unos maleducados- bufo Tsunade

-Cree que es buena idea que Naruto y Sasuke se hagan cargo de investigacion- pregunto kakashi esta vez con voz seria.

-Si, creo que estan capacitados, ademas tu deberias saberlo mejor que nadie ya que son tus estudiantes- contesto Tsuande

Al menos que dudes que puedan llevar una investigacion objetiva- pregun la Hokague con voz un tanto curiosa.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- dijo Kakashi mirando nuevamente por la ventana -La verdad es que no se lo que realmente me preocupa, es como si algo fuese a suceder, algo grande,no se como explicarlo-

-Hmmm, se como te sientes Kakashi, se como te sientes- susurro Tsunade mientras que ambos sentian que algo se acercaba, algo que cambiaria la vida de muchos.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, nada mas leerlas me hicieron feliz hasta el dia siguiente, como ven soy una persona sencillas que es feliz con unas cuantas palbras de animo, los del sueño lo explicare mas adelante a medida que la historia progrese.

Nuevamente gracias.

No estoy segura pero que en otros capitulos si lo puse o no pero Naruto no me pertenece, si asi fuera seria feliz por varia años.

Capitulo IV

El cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes grices, no se veia el sol, solo grandes nubarrones que amenazaban con una tormenta. El viento mecia los arboles que se encontraban en las aceras.

Sasuke salio de su coche, y estaba tentado en golpear algo y como lo mas cercano a el era el coche era mejor tratar de controlarse, se contuvo despues de todo el coche no tenia la culpa de que Naruto fuese un idiota, ademeas el coche era de el, si habia que golpear algo ese algo tenia que ser un rubio cabeza hueca.

Con paso decidido comenzo a caminar con direccion a la entrada del hospital, ignorando por completo al ruidoso idiota de Naruto que continuaba parloteando dentro del coche completamente ajeno al aura asesino que momentos antes iradiaba Sasuke.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no se encontraba dentro del coche salio a toda prisa.

-HEY TEME, POR QUE ME DEJAS HABLANDO SOLO?- pregunto un molesto Naruto

Sasuke continuo sin hacerle caso, mientras en su mente se preguntaba por que diablos era amigo del bocazas de Naruto, eran polos opuestos,lo que a Sasuke le gustaba a Naruto no le gustaba y lo que a Naruto le gustaba Sasuke le desagradaba, y eso era justamente lo que sucedia ahora.

-Umm, Sasuke, crees que podemos detenernos un rato para saludar a Sakura chan?- Pregunto un esperanzado Naruto

-Tch, es que no entiendes que ella no esta interesada en ti?- pregunto un fastidiado Sasuke.

Ya que como era ovbio, Naruto estaba de pies a cabeza enamorado de Sakura Haruno (algo que el no entendia por que), a pesar de claras señales que esta le habia dado Naruto de que no queria nada con el rubio ni ahora ni en untrillon de años. A diferencia de las señales que le daba el, mas que señales era un anuncios publicos de que ella estaba loca por el, pero a Sasuke no le interesaba ni un poquito Sakura, verdad era que muchos consideraban a la joven hermosa con su exotico pelo rosa (para el parecia que alguien le gasto una broma al cambiar su shampoo por un tinte rosa chicle, agh...), con sus brillantes ojos verdes y un cuerpo esbelto y delgado (demasiado delgada para su gusto), pero eso no le importaria y hasta podria soportarla y hasta llegar a pesar en considerar en llegar a ser amigos si no fuera por el hecho de que no parecia entender el hecho de que Sasuke no estaba interesado en ella, ni podria estarlo (tajante, ya lo se pero era cierto, el no podiar saporta el hecho de que siempre estubiese parloteando, si necesitaba en loro parlante ya tenia como amigo a Naruto,no podia soportar que ella siempre intentaba de una manera u otra colgarse de su brazo, no le gustaba para nada que no le importase orgullo ( despues de haber recibido tantos nos, de haber sido ignorada por el ya tendria suficiente, pero no continuaba pidiendole salir ).

Resumen a Naruto le gusta Sakura, a Sasuke no le gusta Sakura.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO- grito un enojado naruto -al menos no del todo- finalizo en susurro

-Olvidalo, los dos harian una gran pareja- comento Sasuke de forma burlona

-De veras crees eso?- pregunto un esperanzado rubio, mientras sus azules ojos brilaban de esperanza, sin haber captado el tono de Sasuke

-Si en serio, los dos son unos bocazas, cabezas duras que no entienden un no por respuesta, y ademas...ambos son unos perdedores- Comento Sasuke como si lo que dijese fuese un verdad que no se podia negar, sin dejar de caminar

-RETIRALO, SASUKE... NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASI SAKURACHAN- chillo un completamente enfurecido naruto con un puño amenazante hacia Sasuke.

-y entonces tengo permiso de hablar asi de ti?- pregunto Sasuke como si la furia del rubio no estubiese dirigida hacia el.

-TU...-pero Naruto no tuvo tiempo para terminar de acabar con la frase por que Ssuke acababa de pasar las puertas del hospital dejandolo con la cara roja por la que estaba sintiendo.

En la recepcion estaba una joven enfermera, que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando por telefono (cotilleando), por los pasillos se veian enfermeras que acompañaban a pacientes a diferentes partes del hospital, algunos medicos que iban con prisa de un lado para otro, pacientes que esperaban su turno para ser stendidos, en si lo que usualmente se ve en en la sala de espera de un hospital.

Sasuke se paro frente al mostrador de recepcion, pero la joven enfermera seguia hablando por telefono sin acerle caso pues entaba de espaldas a el.

Sasuke que no aguantaba que no le hicieran caso en especial cuando tenia suntos que atender alargo la mano y le arrebato el auricular, que la enfermera tenia en sus manos , y colgo. La enfermera enojada se giro para sacar los ojos al atrevido que le se habia atrevido a quitar el telefono.

-Quien dia...-la enfermera quedo sin voz, y se ruborizo al ver a Sasuke

-Disculpe ...señor en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto con voz melosa

Sasuke podia a ver vomitado al escuchar ese tono tan fingido, mientras que por su mente pasaba que esa enfermera ademas de inepta era estupida al pensar que el caeria con algo como eso.

En esos momentos Naruto se puso a lado de el mirando a la enfermera de reojo pues no era nada fea, pero ella no le presto atencion solo parecia preocupaba de mover sus largas y falsas pestañas a Sasuke.

-Queremos saber si podemos ver a un paciente que ingresaron esta madrugada- Dijo el rubio

-Cual es el nombre del paciente?- pregunto la enfermera aun sin mirar a Naruto, este estaba comenzando a fastidarse.

-Ya me ocupo yo de esto- se oyo la voz autoritativa de una mujer, al oir la voz la enfermera se puso firme.

-SAKURA-CHAN- saludo un entusiasmado Naruto

-Shhh..Naruto estas en un hospital y no se puede gritar de esa forma- reprendio Sakura que vestia una bata de medico bajo el cual llevaba en vestido de color rosa, con unas bailarinas rojas.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto avergonzado mientra con una mano se frotaba la parte trasera del cuello.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- Saludo Sakura con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas -como has estado?- pregunto la joven mientras sus manos empezaban a juguetear con la tablilla de notas que levaba con sigo

Sasuke solo se limito a ignorarla, mientras que Naruto estaba rabiando por el claro desprecio que el le hacia al amor de su vida. la enfermera intento ocultar la carcajada que se le salio con una tos seca. Sakura solo se limito a lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-No tienes cosa que hacer?- pregunto una enojada sakura. La enfermera comenzo ha moverse recongiendo papeles de un lugar a otro dando la apriencia de que se encontraba de repente muy ocupada.

-Puedes ayudarnos Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio tratando de de romper el tenso ambiente que se habia formado por la furiosa mirada que le estaba dando Sakura a la enfermera, por el simple hecho de haber sido testigo de uno de los desplantes que le habia hecho SAsuke y haberse atrevido a reirse de ello. Sasuke por el contrario parecia como si nada de eso fuera con el.

-Hemos venido a ver a..-Naruto no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que Sakura le entrego le dio un sobre

-Si ya se por que vinieron Naruto-baka- Solto una de repente una fastiada Sakura -la señora Tsunade ya me informo de todo y me dijo quqe les ayudara-

-Quiero un resumen- Dijo Sasuke en tono frio y serio -indica el camino

Sakura comenza a caminar por uno de los pasillos de paredes pintadas de blanco mientras los otros dos la seguian en silencio.

-Si...bueno vuestra testigo fue traida aqui por la ambulancia se la encontro inconsciente a lado del cuerpo de... -Sakura se detubo y la voz se le quebro un poco cuando estuvo apunto de decir el nombre de Asuma, pero respiro profundo y siguio caminando, al parecer la chica tiene algunos problemas cardiacos nada que con la adecuada medicacion no se pueda controlar, pero cuando se encuntra en un nivel de stress tan alto ...bueno digamos simplemente que sufre desmayos cuando esta stresada- termino Sakura con ligero movimiento de la mano indicando que parecia ser algo cotidiano.

-Podemos verla para interogarle? -pregunto Naruto

-Yo creo que si debe estar por despertar, tuvimos que darle la mediacion para bajar la presion de su sangre, pero creo que no tardara mucho en despertar- dijo Sakura mientras se detenia frente una puerta, y la habria para entrar en ella los otros dos la siguieron.

Sasuke entro a una habitacion de hospital comun y corriente, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, las sabanas de la cama eran blancas, todo era de nefermizo color blanco, el blanco estaba causando que se pusiera enfermo asi de simple esta habitacion era como cualquier otra del hospital.

A escepcion de la joven que yacia acostada en la cama, ella no era para nada comun ni corriente, su pelo oscuro pelo se encontraba desparramado sobre la almohada en la que se podia apreciar unos ligero tono de indigo, mientras unos largas pestañas acariciaban la piel de sus mejillas blancas como la porcelana, sus labios rosados ligeramente entreabiertos parecian suaves como petalos de rosa...Pero que diablos que estaba pensando?. Es que se habia vuelto loco?. Sasuke sacudio la cabeza , giro la cabeza hacia Sakura e intento prestar atencion cuando escucho la voz de Sakura que estaba hablando.

-Que ?- pregunto Sasuke en tono irrttado para cubrir el hecho que no habia estado observado la chica de la cama como un idiota, pero no pudo detenerse a volver los ojo a la joven de la cama cuando sintio que estaba despertandose.

-Dije que su nombre es Hyuga Hinata- contesto Sakura

De repente la joven abrio los ojos, para Sasuke fue como si en la habitacion solo estaban la joven y el.

Una hermosa joven de ojos blancos que lo veia con curiosidad y que parecia eliminar cualquier tipo de razonamiento que Sasuke hubiese sido capaz de formular dejan su mente en blanco, despues de todo tal vez el blanco no sea tan mal color.


	5. Chapter 5

Sip , Asuma tuvo que morir una lastima pero era necesario, si de algo sirve murio de forma valiente. (layill eres fan-tas-ti-ca , en serio gracias, tambien darkuchihahinata, mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay graciiiiiiiiiias).

Talvez en el capitulo anterior y este fuera de caracter ( Y AUNN MAS EN LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES) , pero una chica siempre puede soñar no?, intetare no "desfigurar" las caracteristicas personales de los personajes que todos amamos y odiamos (del anime y el manga), pero no hago promesas, hehehe, tratare escribir lo mejor que pueda pero siempre pasa, que salga un fiasco , despues de todo tengo entusiasmo pero carezco de habilidad a la hora de escribir. ademas solo cuanto con media hora de internet diaria, lo que solo me sirve para poder revisar las historias que me encantan y bajarme los capitulos, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de dejar review, ni tristes mensajitos. Triste no pero las reglas son las reglas, por lo menos puedo escribir todo lo que quiera en mi portatil (hasta que se les ocurra controlarme eso tambien). suficiente de aburrirles como mi vida.

Como siempre Naruto no me pertenece, solo en mis sueños.

Capitulo V

Hinata podia oir la voz de una mujer en su subconciente, no podia entender que era lo que decia, se sentia cansada como si no hubiese dormido durante toda la noche, ...noche, era de noche cuando salio de su trabajo en la cafeteria rumbo a su departamento, ahora comenzaba a recordar, el bus la habia dejado antes de llegar a la parada donde ella bajaria, por lo que tuvo que caminar, cuando escucho un grito...sintio como el miedo comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo ya recordaba lo que habia sucedido, se obligo a abrir los ojos para ver donde se encontraba.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no se encontraba ya en el oscuro callejon donde vio...

Se mordio el labio inferior, intentando reprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con escaparse, parpadeo y volvio a ver a su alrededor para descubrir que se encontraba en lo que parecia una habitacion de hospital, y que no estaba sola.

Frente a la cama en la que ella se encontraba acostada se encontraba un hombre joven, alto de pelo azabache y ojos negros, piel palida , traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris, debia admitirlo que era muy bien parecido, incluso hubiese podido a llegar a pensar que se trataba de algun modelo de esos que aparecen en las revista y esas cosas, pero lo descarto al instante no creia que aquellos ojos, como podria definirlo uhn.. , tal vez sin vida?... no por que en esos momentos parecian llenos de algun sentimiento que ella no podia identifiacar, aquellos ojos que ahora la miraban fijamente,... fijamente?...

Sasuke miraba fijamente a la joven que estaba en la cama, la misma joven que cuyas mejillas comenzaron ha teñirse de escarlata, pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta por fin de que estaba mirando "fijamente" a la chica, y esta habia bajado la mirada avergonzada.

-Soy la doctora Sakura Haruno, como se encuentra señorita Hyuga?- Pregunto Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia la joven. y dejaba la tablilla de notas llevaba consigo en la mesa cercana cerca a la cama para poder examinar a Hinata con mayor facilidad.

La joven levanto la mirada para ver a Sakura, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Esto...uhn eestoy bien..creo- contesto Hinata con una voz tan suave que Sasuke apenas logro oirle, mientras el aun seguia confundido con lo que acababa de pasarle, no entendia que diablos le sucedia, el no creia en el amor a primera vista, rayos ni siquiera creia en el amor, pero habia bastado verla uno segundos para sentirse atraido por ella, y otros segundos mas mirando esos exoticos ojos blancos para sentirse... como un real idiota, si eso..un verdadero y real idiota. No es que el nunca se hubiese sentido atraido por alguna mujer en el pasado, pero todas esas eran meras atracciones pasajeras que no duraban mas de un dia, o mejor dicho una noche, Ya que ha diferencia de lo que algunos pensaban Sasuke no era gay, ni asexual, era un heterosexual que simplemente solo pasaba una noche con una mujer y se iba antes de que ella despertara, para luego no lamarle, y practicamente la ignorase si la volvia a ver, a si de simple solo se acostaba con una mujer cuando sentia cierta atraccion hacia ella y no tenia nada interante que hacer. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento jamas en su vida lo habia "sentido", era la primera vez que sentia retortijones en el estomago, era como si se hubiese comido una decena de mariposas que aleteaban dentro de el desesperadas por escapar de su prision, suficiente ahora si que estaba sintiendo un real idiota al pensar en mariposas.

Sasuke parpadeo cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto agitaba una mano delante de sus cara

-Que?- pregunto un malhumorado Uchiha mientras con una de sus manos, hacia a un lado de un golpe la mano del rubio

-MALAGRADECICO SOLO TE PREGUNTABA SI ESTABAS BIEN - grito Naruto enojado

-Hn.-fue lo unico que dijo el uchiha poniendo un rostro serio e inexpresivo.

- Sasuke te sientes bien?, te estado hablando y no contestabas, y tu rostros daba la impresion de que te dolia la barriga o algo por el estilo- pregunto Naruto en un tono algo preocupado pues veia que Sasuke parecia estar algo "raro", y no pensaba eso por que solo le hubiese dado como respuesta un hn, no claro que no era por eso pues su compañero siempre habia sido de pocas palabras. No estaba algo preocupado por las extrañas expresiones que momentos antes Sasuke tenia en el rostro, primero fue como si de repente se hubiese quedado sin aliento, luego era como de dolor de estomago (como cuando el sin darse cuenta se habia tomado una botella entera de leche que ya habia vencido por consiguiente no pudo salir del baño practicamente todo el dia, el solo recuerddo le producia escalofrios), y por ultimo de enojo, pero como si estubiese enojado consigo mismo.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño, no se habia dado cuenta que mientras hacia sus cabilaciones acerca de sus retortijones estomacales, los otros ocupantes de la habitacion lo observaban (Sakura con preocupacion, Hinata con curiosidad) pensando que era mejor que se controlarse, debia dejar de hacer el ridiculo y pensar en frio.

-Tch, nada que te incumba- contesto en tono frio

Sakura carraspeo, ella se giro hacia Hinata, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que lo miraba a el por el rabillo del ojo, mientras que Hinata volvia a bajar la mirada al ver que nuevamente el fijaba su mirada en ella.

-Señorita Hyuga estos agentes.. estan aqui para hacerle unas preguntas- dijo Sakura en voz que intentaba fuese algo traquilizadora, pues noto cuando Hinata se puso rigida cuando oyo que los otros dos eran agentes.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- se presento el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo que Hinata no pudo ayudar que devolverle una timida sonrisa mientras un todo rosado volvia a adueñarse de sus mejillas

-y este de aqui- dijo el rubio con un tono de desden, señalando con una mano a su compañero -es Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata sin mirar a Sasuke volvio a bajar la mirada

-Si bueno tenemos que preguntarle sobre lo que vio ayer por la noche señorita Hyuga- dijo Naruto en tono serio, Sakura presto todo oidos, y hasta Sasuke parecia algo interesado.

Hinata mantenia la mirada oculta, pero comenzo a temblar.

-Viste algo no es asi?- El tono en que Sasuke dijo esto dio entender que no le estaba preguntando, si no confirmando un hecho.

Hinata levanto los ojos blancos clavandolos en los ojos negros de Sasuke, y el supo entonces que ella habia visto todo, abasolutame todo.

Tarara tarara que sucedera el siguiente capitulo? espero saberlo pronto. jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

Hey que hay. En este capitulo estoy dando vueltas, ya se, pero no se me ocurrio que era mejor que en el siguiente estubiese todo la declaracion de Hinata sobre lo sucedido, la verdad quiero mantener en el misterio un poquito mas de quien mato a Asuma. jeje como sea en el proximo sabran todo (pero seguro que algunos ya se lo imaginan no hay muchos malos malosos que les quede el papel no creen?) gracias por leer esta historia.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen (continuare soñando que si)

Hinata podia sentir que su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, intento calmarse pero sin resultado alguno.

-Viste algo no es asi?- Oyo que el hombre de pelo azbache le preguntaba, aunque mas que pregunta le parecio que estaba afirmando un hecho

Hinata levanto los ojos sorprendida, y cruzo la mirada con esos ojos negros que parecian traspasarla.

-Podrias contarnos que es lo que vio en el callejon donde la encontraron señorita Hyuga- pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a la cama donde Hinata estaba acostada mientras sacaba un cuaderno de notas y un boligrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta naranja.

Sasuke solo se limito a permanecer de pie clavando la mirada en Hinata buscando hasta el mas minimo signo que le diese alguna pista de lo que Hinata hubiese sido testigo.

-Sakura sal- ordeno Sasuke en tono frio

-Pe..pero... por que?- pregunto una confusa Sakura

-Es mejor que salgas Sakura-chan, nesecitamos que cualquier cosa que la señorita nos pueda decir quede en completa confidencialidad- dijo el rubio tratando de explicar a Sakura, los motivos sin tratar de ofenderla.

-QUE QUIERES DE DECIR CON ESO NARUTO-BAKA- Grito una (apesar de todo) ofendida Sakura -QUE NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN MI- esto lo dijo mientras daba un paso amenazador hacia el rubio mientras se frotaba los nudillos lista para golpear (pocos sabian que Sakura practicaba boxeo y kick-boxing, y que era realmente muy buena. los pcos que los sabian habrian preferido nunca saberlo por que se enteraban despues de haber recibido una golpiza por esta, ese era el caso de Naruto que lo sabia todo de ella( gracias a que habia recibido unos buenos golpes por parte de esta))

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke en un tono amenzador, Hinata miro asustada a este cuando escucho ese tono

-Si Sasuke-kun?- pregunto rapidamente Sakura sin parecer haber notado (o tal vez ignorando) el tono amenazante.

-Sal, ahora- dijo friamente el azabache. Sasuke odiaba tener que repetir las cosas dos veces . Se suponia que tenia que estar investigando un asesinato, pero en vez de esos estaba viendo a un par de idiotas hacer el tonto,...agh que diablos estaba realmente de un humor de perros (de esos perros rabiosos, pitbull, ustedes ya me entienden no? y aun no eran nas de las diez de la mañana) todo por que no podia concentrarse con facilidad y eso emperaba su humor (si aun se podia estar de peor humor?).

Naruto que si habia captado la amenaza de Sasuke, y tratando de ser profesional (algo que sucedia rara vez), decidio que era mejor que Sakura saliera rapidamente ya que sabia como era Sasuke cuando su paciencia se agotaba, y parecia que esta estaba llegando a su limite fuese cual fuese la razon por la que estubiese de esa manera, era mejor no provocarle.

-Sakura-chan son procedimientos, no tiene nada que ver contigo- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, a lo que Sakura solto un resoplido y mascullando algo sobre estupidas normas dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta de un golpe que hizo temblar los critales de la ventanas.

Hinata realmente no sabia que pensar, lo unico que realmente sabia con seguridad era que el joven agente de ojos de azul brillante le daba una extraña sensacion de confianza lo que no ocurria con su compañero, que con la actitud que mostraba solo le inspiraba miedo. Se reprendio por eso, no le conocia, no tenia derecho a juzgarle.

-Bien donde estabamos- pregunto el rubio tomando una silla que se encontraba en un esquina, mientras Sasuke cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en la pared, cerca a la ventana

-Me... que es lo que...Hmm..-dijo Hinata con voz baja y temblorosa

-Si bueno- Naruto se acomodo en la silla -esperabamos que usted nos proporcionara algunos datos de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con Asuma Sarutobi- dijo el rubio en tono serio

Sasuke vio, que al instante que Hinata oyo el nombre de Asuma, esta abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-A..Asuma Sa..sarutobi?-pregunto hinata mientras su rostro perdia completamente cualquier rastro de color, a decir verdad parecia que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Naruto se levanto de la silla preocupado por la reaccion de la joven -esta bien señorita?, quiere que llame a Sakura?- le pregunto mientras buscaba el boton para llamar a las enfermera. mientras Sasuke se incorporaba y colocaba los brazos a los costados con rostro tambien preocupado.

Hinata intento respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, mientras ponia ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Ya pa..paso- dijo la joven, aunque ninguno de los agentes parecio creerle, pero aun asi ambos volvieron a su posiciones anteriores.

Sasuke se preguntaba por que Hinata habia reaccionado de esa manera, acaso ella tenia algun tipo de relacion con Asuma?

El rubio volvio a sentarse en la silla pero continuo mirando con preocuapacion a la joven

-Hmm.. bueno entoces señorita...- volvio a intetar Naruto -nos contara lo que hubiese visto?-

-...si...-dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Si ya se parece que estoy buscando tres pies al gato pero el siguiente capitulo, les aseguro que sabremos que fue lo que vio y escucho Hinata. y con suerte para el siguiente las cosa se pondran interesantes. y no, Hinata no sabia que se trataba de Asuma.

Hasta lueego¡


	7. Chapter 7

He hecho un unos pequeños arreglos en los capitulos anteriores espero que no les importe.

Hola como siempre naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

-Bien donde estabamos?- pregunto el agente rubio de brillantes ojos azules, mientras que el otro de ojos azabaches se apoyaban la pared, cerca de la ventana.

-Me... que es lo que...Hmm..-dijo Hinata con voz baja y temblorosa, mientras su corazon parecia latir un poco mas rapido, timidamente observaba como el rubio agente se acomodaba en la silla

-Si bueno...esperabamos que usted nos proporcionara algunos datos de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con Asuma Sarutobi- le dijo el rubio en tono serio

Al instante que Hinata oyo el nombre de Asuma, esta abrio los ojos sorprendida, podia escuchar los latidos rapidos de su corazon en sus oidos.

-A..Asuma Sa..sarutobi?-pregunto Hinata mientras sentia que un frio le recorria el cuerpo sentia como si algo le impidiese respirar . ¡No, no puede ser el¡,

-esta bien señorita?, quiere que llame a Sakura?- Hinata oyo que le preguntaba el agente Uzumaki mientras buscaba el boton para llamar a las enfermera.

Hinata intento respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, mientras ponia ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Ya pa..paso- respondio Hinata no queria mostrarse debil, no ahora que ...

Vio como el agente Uzumaki volvia a sentarse en la silla.

-Hmm.. bueno entoces señorita...,nos contara lo que hubiese visto?-pregunto nuevamente el agente Uzumaki

-...si...-dijo Hinata en voz baja mientras se esforzaba en ordenar todos sus recuerdos de aquella noche.

FLASHBACK

Hinata podia oir el sonido de sus pisadas, toda la calle estaba sumida en silencio, sentia como sus nervios le estaban jugando malas pasadas al vislubrar en las sombras extrañas formas, gracias a la escasa iluminacion que habia en la calle , ¡calmate Hinata, no pasa nada¡ se decia a si misma mientras se estrujaba las manos, ¡no seas miedosa¡ la proxima vez tenia que decir "no" a Saori, para no encontrarse en situaciones como esta, donde a parte de estar agotada por estudiar y trabajar dos turnos en la cafeteria, tenia que caminar a esas horas por ese barrio debido a su mala suerte.

-¡ gracias al cielo que este dia ya termino¡- se dijo a si misma en voz baja dejando escapar un suspiro mientras apresuraba el paso.

Habia metido la mano derecha en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para buscar la llaves de su departamento cuando un grito hizo que saltara en el aire y se detuviera en el acto. un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo, giro la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando de donde venia el grito que habia oido, sus instintos le decia que lo mejor era que corriera a su departamento que no se metiese en problemas, pero su consicioencia le decia que quetal si quien hubiese gritado estubiese herido y necesitaba ayuda, si era asi jamas se podria perdonar no haber prestado ayuda a alguien que lo necesitaba, aun un poco indecisa se fue acercando hacia el callejon de donde parecia que habia provenido el grito,vio que a un lado de la entrada habia un contenedor de basura, fue cuando comenzo a oir voces que se detuvo y se "escondio detras del contenedor" no entendia por que? pero algo le decia que no debia dejarse ver, el callejon estaba oscuro pero su vista era excelente (un pequeña ventaja al tener el Byagukan).

Fue entoces que parecia que su corazon se habia detenido por un instante, vio que en el callejon habia tres hombres, dos de ellos se encontraban de pie, mientras el tercero se retorcia en el suelo.

Vio como uno uno de los hombres que estaba de pie se acerco al que estaba en el suelo y comenzo a propinarle una serie de brutales golpes, mientras que al que golpeaban parecia no poder defenderse, Hinata veia como este parecia un guiñapo que no podia hacer ni un movimiento, Hinata oia lo que parecia ser huesos que se rompia por la fuerza de los golpes, los debiles gemidos de dolor eran el unico indicativo de que el hombre seguia vivo.

El otro hombre de pie se reia de forma siniestra como si lo que estubiese viendo lo llenase de regocijo

-ku ku ku, despuess de todo no erass una amenaza- dijo el de la risa en tono de burla -la verdad ess que te ssobre esstime pensse que tal vez ssiendo el hijo de tu padre podriass ser un peligro para mis negociosss

Hinata vio como el hombre de suelo parecio reunir las pocas fuerzas que no tenia he intentaba arrastrase hacia la entrada del callejon, es decir hacia la direccion en la que ella se encontraba.

Aquel hombre moribundo alzo la mirada y la vio, Hinata sintio como si tubiese el corazon en un puño y este fuese estrujado, su rostro estaba completamente ensangrentado, pero apesar de toda aquella sangre pudo ver claramente sus ojos. los ojos negros de aquel hombre parecian reconocerla, logrando que un frio le recorriera todo el cuerpo, el hombre levanto la mano como indicandole que parmeneciera oculta. Hinata estaba paralizada por el miedo, podia oir claramente los latidos de su corazon en sus oidos, su mirada estaba fija en el hombre que le habia indicado que continuase donde estaba, (en su cabeza Hinata se estaba gritando a si misma que se pusiera de pie y que hiciera algo para detener lo que estaba ocurriendo , que ayudase a quel pobre hombre que seguramente moriria si no recibia ayuda medica inmediatamnete, pero su cuerpo no respondia era como si ella estuviese en un sueño en la que solo podia ser una mera espectadora)

-Antess de que muerass tengo que confessarte algo- Dijo el mismo que habia reido de forma siniestra -Fui yo quien mato a tu padre, ku ku ku, no fue dificil a decir verdad, sssolo tuve que hecharle un poco de veneno en su copa y bueno el ressto ya lo sabesss ...todoss creyeron que se trato de un ataque al corazon.

-Una plan muy bien elaborado, si me permite decirlo, señor- dijo el otro hombre en untono que parecia algo zalamero, mientras se llevaba un dedo hacia el puente de las gafas y las empujaba un poco hacia arriba, pues con los golpes que habia dado las gafas redondas que llevaba se habia deslizado un poco - aunque hubo sospechas nadie pudo probar nada, debido a que el veneno que se utilizo fue una creacion mia, un veneno rapido y eficaz que hace que el corazon se pare y lo mejor es que no deja rastro alguno.

-No debissste intentar interferir en miss assuntoss- dijo el hombre siniestro, extendio el brazo, y el otro hombre le alcanzo algo.

Hinata estaba catatonica su cuerpo se lleno de terror por lo que acababa de oir, no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos cuando el hombre siniestro, se fue acercando (al hombre del suelo que la miraba a ella, sus ojos parecian intentar decirle muchas cosas pero ella no podia entenderlo en ese momento) con una lo que parecia... una Katana?,

Una cosa que Hinata nunca podria olvidar mientras viviese seria los ojos de aquel hombre y el sonido que produjo la katana en el momento que cortaba el aire antes de hacer contacto con el cuello de aquel pobre hombre.

Hinata vio como literalmente le cortaron la cabeza al hombre de suelo,las luces de un coche pasaba por la calle alumbro el callejon, apenas unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que los rostros de dos hombres de pie cerca de la figura inerte, se le quedase grabada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Hinata hasta ese momento habia contado lo que habia visto con una voz tenue y continua, como si lo que estuviese contando no le hubiese visto ella, como si todo eso se tratase de una pesadilla que la hubiese vivido otra persona.

Sasuke que habia estado mirando atentamente a Hinata se dio cuenta que desde el momento que ella habia comenzado con el relato, sus ojos blancos de repente se veian frios y sin vida, era como si su mente y su cuerpo se hubiesen desconectado, probablemente seria su forma de enfrentar lo que habia visto.

Fue cuando ella habia llegado a la parte cuando les conto lo de Asuma, que ella dejo de hablar, vio como sus hermosos ojos blancos se llenaron de lagrimas, que comenzaron a caer mientras que con sus pequeñas manos se tapaba la boca para intentar ahogar sus zollosos.

Naruto comenzo a sentir panico, miro a Sasuke buscando ayuda, la verdad es que Naruto no sabia como tratar a una chica cuando lloraba (tampoco cuando no estaba llorando), las lagrimas de una chica simplemente lo espantaban, Sasuke por el contrario simplemente ignoraba las lagrimas de las chicas, y no es que fuese un desalmado simplemente que no le afectaban de ninguna manera, el decia que si una chica queria llorar pues que llorase, pero por alguna extraña razon (que aun no entendia o no queria entender) las lagrimas de Hinata si le afectaban, hacia que se sintiese un completo inutil, queria hacer algo para que aquellas lagrimas dejasen de caer, pero que podia hacer, un sentimiento de impotencia comenzo a consumirlo.

Naruto se levanto de la silla mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, mientras veia a la pobre joven que no parecia poder parar de llorar, no sabia que hacer asi que hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio se sento a un lado de la cama de Hinata, y comenzo a darle palmaditas en la cabeza.

Hinata no podia dejar de llorar, lo intentaba pero no podia conseguirlo, sus lagrimas no podiar dejar de correr por sus mejillas, se puso las manos en la boca en un inutil esfuerzo por tratar de ahogar los sollozos que se le escapaban, no podia olvidar los ojos de aquel pobre hombre al que habia asesinado, pero fue peor cuando se dio cuenta de aquel hombre al que habia visto morir, habia sido Asuma Sarutobi, El esposo de Kurenai, El padre de la criatura que Kurenai estaba esperando, sentia que su corazon se oprimia, la tristeza embargaba su alma por el dolor que seguramente Kurenai estaria sintiendo en esos momentos.

Sintio que alguien se sentaba a un lado de la cama, cuando levanto la mirada llorosa vio que era el agente Uzumaki y que parecia incomodo, sintio su mano sobre su cabeza.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta en que momento sus manos se cerraron en un puño, si alguien le hubiera prestado atencion en ese momento seguramente no hubiera pasado desapercibido la rigidez de su cuerpo, como si estubiese preparandose para saltar sobre un enemigo.

El dia de hoy habia sentido cosas que jamas habia sentido, pero para lo que jamas hubiese estado preparado para sentir fue la ira que sintio cuando vio que la joven se lanzo al cuello de Naruto. Estaba a unos segundos de lanzarse hacia ellos y separarlos (por suerte para Naruto, Hinata lo solto), Sasuke respiro profundamente mientras trataba (nuevamente) de controlarse.

Hinata no sabia que le habia pasado por la cabeza, solo se dio cuenta de que se habia arrojado al cuello del agente Uzumaki cuando sintio cuan tenso e incomodo estaba este. Lo solto en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho.

Naruto se sentia incomodo por lo sucedido, pero entendia la situacion en la que se encontraba la joven, era obvio que la joven habia pasado por una situacion traumatica y habia sido cuestion de tiempo para que comenzara ha romperse.

Sasuke solo pensaba en que Naruto era un idiota y que tenia suerte de que se encotraba la joven ahi por que si no...Basta debia pensar en lo que ella les habia contado, cuando...

-Viste el rostro de esos dos?- pregunto interesado

Hinata que al final habia logrado controlar sus sollozos, aunque las lagrimas seguian cayendo libremente, asintio levemente.

-podrias reconocerlos si los vieses otra vez?-pregunto con cuidado el rubio

Sasuke vio que Hinata se ponia tensa mientras se cogia las manos sobre su regazo y las estrujaba mientras sus nudillos se ponian blancos por la falta de circulacion.

-Sabes quienes son.. no es asi?- declaro Sasuke mas que preguntar.

Hinata volvio a asentir, respiro profundamente

-Si...Eera el emba..bajador de Otokagure,... Orochimaru y el otro no ..no lo conozco pero lo po..podria reconocer si lo...lo viese.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro esto era completamente inesperado, lo que Hinata les habia contado... no solo era el hecho de que Orochimaru habian asesinado a Asuma, si no que tambien parecia que estaba implicado en la muerte de tercer Hokage.

Sasuke y Naruto, sabian que lo que se avecinaba, era demasiado grande, debia informar a sus superiores inmediatamente.


	8. Chapter 8

hola, que hay ... bueno antes de continuar con la historia tengo que aclarar algunas cosas de acuerdo para que se puedad enteder este fic

-Las cosas seran igual que en el anime los kages que se encargan de la seguridad de la ciudad (villa), la vida economica, y administrativa, incluso en el caso de Tsunade en el " sistema de salud" , la unica diferencia sera que en vez de ninjas son polis nada mas.

lo demas lo ire explicando a medida que la historia vaya avanzando.

Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, (obviamente)

QUEEEEEEE¡- el grito de Tsunade hizo que todas las ventanas del edificio retumbaran como si de una explosion se hubiese tratado

-Tsunade casi me dejas sordo- se quejo Naruto que se habia caido de la silla donde estaba sentado (debido a una mezcla de susto y sorpresa ) mientras que con una mano se golpeaba un lado de su cabeza intentando recuperar por completo su sentido auditivo.

Tsunade estaba furiosa, sus manos en puños descansaban sobre su escritorio mientras en su rostro se podia ver como sus ojos parecian arder con un profundo odio.

-Estan seguros de ...-pregunto Tsunade mientras que con la mano señalaba un cuaderno de notas que Naruto le habia alcanzado momentos antes

-Es lo que declaro la testigo- se limito a decir Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados.

Despues de haber tomado la declaracion de Hinata ambos agentes habian decidido que lo mejor era informar cuanto antes de la situacion a la Hokague, asi que sin perder tiempo habian pedido un par de guardias para que vigilansen la habitacion donde ella se encontraba. Casi una hora despues se encontraban reunidos nuevamente la hokague, kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke.

Maldito Orochimaru- dijo la Hokage mientras apretaba aun mas sus puños, dejando sus nudillos blancos

-Hubo sospechas de que esa serpiente estuvo involucrado en la repentina muerte del tercero, pero jamas tuvimos prueba alguna- comento kakashi quien habia estado todo el tiempo de pie junto a la ventana, la mascara que llevaba no dejaba ver nada mas que uno de sus ojos (en el cual casi siempre se veia aburrimiento), algo que no ocurria ahora, Sasuke pudo notar que Kakashi a pesar de calma apariencia en el fondo estaba furioso, pues con la declaracion de Hinata no solo se descubria al asesino de un amigo, como lo era Asuma si no tambien de un gran hombre como lo habia sido el Tercero.

-La testigo es fiable?- pregunto Tsunade a Sasuke

Sasuke no le contesto solo se limito a observarle con un rostro inexpresivo

Naruto miro a Sasuke y luego a Tsunade - a que te refieres con fiable?- pregunto -estoy casi seguro que todo lo que dijo es verdad... ya te digo

-A lo que se refiere no es si nos conto la verdad o no, sino a si ella es capaz de testificar frente a un jurado- repondio Sasuke con tono frio

-Por que no habria de hacerlo?- pregunto el rubio mientras se rascaba el menton

-Naruto...Orochimaru, como sabes es embajador de otokagure y por lo tanto cuenta con inmunidad diplomatica- declaro kakashi, este levanto una mano cuando vio que el rubio iba a interrupirle- dejame terminar, ademas de eso sospechamos que Orochimaru esta envuelto en asuntos turbios como trafico de drogas y armas, asesinatos por encargo, prostitucion y otras cosas de la que ni siquiera no podemos imaginar, en Otto Orochimaru es practicamente intocable, creemos que ha estado intentando traer sus negocios aqui a konoha, pero nunca hasta ahora se ha podido probar nada... a lo que nos referimos con que si la testigo es fiable ...no preguntamos no solo a si ella dice la verdad, si no si es que podemos fiarnos de que ella cuente todo lo que vio y oyo en un juicio y no se heche atras por miedo, por que creeme cualquiera tendria miedo de testificar en contra de Orochimaru por las represarias que este puede tomar.

Naruto golpeo su mano con su puño- entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es detener a esa serpiente de orochimaru para que no pueda hacer nada.

-Hmm, que opinas Kakashi, crees que lo que tenemos sera suficiente para rebocar su inmunidad y dar la orden de detencion de Orochimaru , no quiero problemas con otto despues de todo -dijo Tsunade mientras se ponia en pie y colocaba una mano en la cintura

-Con la declaracion tenemos suficiente como para conseguir la orden de registro de su mansion, y si tenemos suerte alli encontraremos algo para detenerle y juzgarle aqui en konoha, tenemos que hacerlo todo correctamente para que Otto no consiga la repatriacion de Orochimaru- le repondio Kakashi

-bien... Naruto, Sasuke, preparense la "madriguera" de orochimaru es una verdadera fortaleza asi que sera mejor que se lleven refuerzos -ordeno la rubia

-No te preocupes abuela Tsunade, sera pan comido- declaro Naruto sus ojos brillando de emocion ante la perspectiva de detener al responsable del asesinato de Asuma.

-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI¡-grito Tsunade mientras le amenazaba con el puño levantado.

Sasuke solo se limito a levantarse y salir de la oficina silenciosamente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon, Naruto le miro detenidamente, sacudio la cabeza y corrio tras de el.

-Que rayos...sucede?-Tsunade se giro a ver a Kakashi, que miraba fijamente la puerta donde segundos antes sus dos estudiantes habian salido

-No lo se... pero Sasuke esta raro- dijo Kakashi mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo, dejandolo mas alborotado que antes

-En que lo notaste tal vez en su forma elocuente... o talvez en su expresivo rostro- pregunto la rubia en tono sarcatico

-Ja ja ja ...en serio Tsunade conozco muy bien a Sasuke y a Naruto, y se que algo le sucede a Sasuke y eso esta afectando a Naruto- dijo Kakashi mientras se dirijia hacia la puerta

-No me digas que ahora tienes intuicion maternal KA-KA-SHI, cuando se enteren las mujeres estaran a tus pies- comento Tsunade con tono burlon

-es que acaso no lo estan ahora?- pregunto Kakashi en tono algo arrogante mientras le guiñaba un ojo (el unico ojo que se podia ver)

-pierdete, tengo cosas en que pensar- replico la rubia mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterias que contenian montones de libros y archivos.

-mas bien cosas que beber- dijo kakashi en tono burlon mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

-GRrrrrrr...este Kakashi, que dia y todavia no son ni las doce- se dijo a si misma mientras apartaba un libro grande -me merezco un poquito de sake- cogio una botella que se encontraba oculta detras del libro y un vaso.

De repente sintio que mejor seria que no bebiese despues de todo (aunque lo desease), el dia aun seria mas largo y necesitaria estar sobria y en sus cinco sentidos para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. Volvio a sentarse tras de su escritorio

-SHIZUNE¡-llamo la rubia

-Si, señora Tsunade- entro presurosa un mujer joven de pelo corto y oscuro, de ojos negros, vestida con una falda negra que le venia sobre las rodillas y una blusa blanca con zapatos negros, simplemente se veia como una asistente muy profesional.

-busca toda la informacion sobre esta persona- dijo Tsunade alcanzandole un papel

Shizune cogio el papel, repasandolo -Hyuga Hinata?- pregunto

-Si, es importante que sepamos todo sobre ella y rapido- contesto la rubia mientras buscaba mas papeles entre los cajones de su escritorio -que esperas Shizune?

-Si, señora Tsunade inmediatamente- shizune salio rapidamente de la oficina con el proposito de encontrar y descubrir absolutamente todo sobre Hyuga Hinata.

Soy pesima describiendo a los personajes pero intentare hacerlo mejor que pueda, vale?

intetare decribir su vestimenta pero no hago promesas.

hasta luego espero subir el siguiente capitulo dentro de tres dias mas o menos.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya se que dije que colgaria este capitulo en tres dias pero decidi que era mejor hacerlo hoy para despedirme

Bueno chicos ha sido genial poder escribir esta historia pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, he aqui el final.

gracias a los que dejaron reviews son maravillosos. muack muack (besos a la distancia)

Naruto no me pertenece infelizmente

-Sasuke,...Sasuke,...Sasuke- repetia el rubio continuamente

Para Sasuke la voz de Naruto sonaba como un mazo aporreando su cabeza, y lo unico que podia hacer era apretar los dientes y tratar de concentrarse en la carretera, si no queria que ambos terminasen estampados contra algun poste, aunque la idea no parecia tan mala si con eso conseguia que el rubio cerrase la boca.

-Sasuke, quieres prestarme atencion?- pidio el rubio mientras miraba por el retrovisor a las patrullas que les seguian.

A lo que Sasuke respondio agarrando con mayor fuerza el volante de su coche que manejaba a 100 por hora, Naruto y el se encontraban a medio camino de la guarida de la sepiente,...el Uchiha estaba a punto de reventar, su humor no habia mejorado en el transcurso de las ultimas horas y Naruto no estaba ayudandole para nada.

-Si no te callas voy detenerme, bajare del coche y te voy a dar una paliza que no vas a olvidar en tu vida- amenazo Sasuke con los dientes apretados pero con la vista fija en la carretera.

-Es que estas conduciendo a mas de cien, cuando la maxima es de ochenta- señalo el rubio, como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

el otro simplemento volvio a ignorarlo y piso el acelerador

-No se que mosca te ha picado, estas ... raro, ... de veras Sasuke deberias ir al...hm... loquero para que te ayude con tu temperamento sabes- le dijo Naruto si como aquello fuese una brillante idea.

-Se dice psicologo no loquero ignorante...-le respondio Sasuke con ganas de molestarle - y ademas creo que te hace mas falta a ti que a mi

-QUE¡?... NO SOY YO QUIEN CONDUCE UN COCHE A TODA VELOCIDAD COMO UN LOCO...Y..Y. Y QUE TIENE PROBLEMAS DE ACTITUD- grito Naruto mientras movia los brazos furiosamente como aspas de molino

-Si? estas seguro?.. . la verdad creo que un psicologo te ayudaria ha aceptar " tu pequeño problema de autoestima"- le dijo Sasuke mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida

El rostro del rubio estaba en blanco ya que no entendia ha que pequeño problema de autoestima se referia su amigo, Sasuke se giro por unos segundos a mirarle, y fue cuando Naruto vio aquella sonrisa torcida que los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a trabajar que se dio cuenta de lo que su "disque" amigo estaba hablando.

-MENTIRA ...CO..COMO TE ATREVES...DE DONDE SACAS SEMEJANTE CALUMNIA- Naruto estaba rojo de rabia por la obvia injuria que su hombria acababa de recibir

-A la defensiva no? ...y es lo que anda diciendo Sai por ahi, lo que me lleva a peguntarme- Sasuke nuevamente giro para ver al rubio que en esos momentos parecia un caldera que hechaba vapor -como o en que "circunstancias" Sai te vio desnudo?- termino preguntando en tono burlon con esa sonrisa torcida plantada en su rostro

Naruto comenzo a hablar de forma apresurada lanzando improperios a diestro y siniestro contra Sasuke, contra Sai, contra la madre de Sai, contra todos aquellos que estuvieran prestando oidos a lo que andaba diciendo el muy desgraciado hijo de su madre de Sai.

Sasuke dejo escapar un imperceptible suspiro habia conseguido lo que se habia propuesto que era conseguir que el rubio dejase de preguntarle que le pasaba, la verdad es que Naruto le conocia demasiado bien, habian sido amigos desde que tenian doce años, aunque no lo habian sido desde que se conocieron cuando tenian ocho años, la verdad es que primero habian sido "rivales" como a Naruto le gustaba denominar a aquella extraña competicion que habia mantenido a un inicio y que aun mantenian al dia de hoy. Al principio para el Uchiha aquella "competencia " no existia, ya que Sasuke se creia superior por que el era el primero en los estudios, en las actividades deportivas, en popularidad (aunque a el eso no le importarse), mientras que Naruto era uno de los ultimos en todo, pero fue la constancia de Naruto de no darse por vencido y su empeño de medirse con Sasuke, que los habia llevabado a un punto en que el propio Sasuke habia aceptado que el rubio cabeza hueca, tonto y bocazas tenia coraje, por lo que termino reconociendolo como un rival, para luego trabar una amistad que habia continuado durante todo los años de escuela, colegio y la academia hasta el dia de hoy. Si habian sido amigos durante muchos años y aunque sus personalidades chocasen y continuamente se insultasen ambos arriesgarian sus vidas para salvar la del otro sin pensarselo dos veces, hasta ese punto eran amigos, por lo que no era extraño que Naruto se hubise dado cuenta que algo le pasaba a su compañero, tal vez la unica otra persona en darse cuenta seria Kakashi, pero eso seria por que Kakashi conocia a Sasuke desde que habia nacido.

Sasuke debia admitir que Naruto tenia razon, estaba actuando "raro", pero el no podia o mas bien no queria explicarle al rubio el por que de su comportamiento.

A decir verdad ni el mismo queria profundizar mucho en el por que de su "comportamiento", pero una cosa era obvia todo se debia a esa "joven", se sentia nervioso e intranquilo desde que habian abandonado el hospital para informar a la Hokage de todo lo que habian averiguado, como si al haber dejado ahi a la joven la hubiese condenado a muerte.

No comprendia el repentino sentimiento que le embargaba de querer proteger a esa joven, si esta bien que era su trabajo "proteger a los indefensos"( y todo ese rollo que solia soltarle Naruto a diario) pero no habia sentido de esa forma hasta ahora, solo de imaginarse que aquella joven, que parecia tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelona pudiese estar corriendo peligro le revolvia las entrañas. Por que el destino era tan cruel con una criatura tan fragil. ..no, no, debia dejar de pensar en ella.

-La verdad es que creo saber lo que te pasa- dijo el rubio que habia dejado de maldecir hace un buen rato y habia estado observando a Sasuke atentamente sin que este se diese cuenta (por que seria?)

Sasuke mantenia un rostro inexpresivo..estaba convencido que Naruto solo estaba hablando por hablar ..como podia saber que le pasaba si ni el mismo estaba seguro.

-Ha decir verdad estas asi desde que tomamos la declaracion a esa chica- solto Naruto con una expresion de seguridad plantada en su rostro inusualmente serio.

Por que? por que de las escasa ocaciones en que Naruto era perceptivo tenia que serlo justamente hoy?. se preguntaba mentalmente Sasuke mientras intetaba reprimirse y no decirle a su amigo que no se metise donde no le llamaban, por que si lo hacia eso seria como aceptar que el rubio tenia razon y eso si que no lo haria.. no..no..y no

-Comprendo que esto debe afectarte pero no puedes dejarte llevar por los recuerdos- continuo Naruto mirando fijamente a Sasuke

-¿que?- fue lo unico que alcanzo a preguntar el Uchiha, esto si que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas raro, no entendia de que estaba hablando el rubio.

-Lo que le sucedio a ella ... -El rubio parecia querer traspasar con su mirada a Sasuke-... fue casi parecido a lo que te paso a ti.

Sasuke estaba atonito que era lo que Naruto acaba de decir?

-Acaso nos es por eso que estas asi?- pregunto Naruto ahora si completamente preocupado ya que Sasuke parecia completamente libido, como si recien esos momentos hubiese caido en cuenta de algo de suma importancia.

FIN

De verdad creyeron que este era el fin?... jeje para eso falta un buen trecho, pero me gustaria recibir mas reviews para que me inspirara un poco mas (lo siento pero son adictivos) y asi escribir mas rapido y cuelgue los capitulos antes.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola que tal no se pero no creo que la histori vaya bien a decir verdad creo que esta un poco sosa y todavia no hay sasuhina tal vez la siguiente

Como siempre Naruto no me pertenece.

Una joven medico se encontraba de pie en medio de un concurrido pasillo a ojos de cualquier extraño la imagen pareceria extraña , pero el personal del hospital sabias mas que perfectamente que no era aconsejable cuestionar las acciones de Sakura haruno.

Sakura no solo era una hermosa mujer de 25 años, tambien era una medico excelente por esfuerzo y merito propio, ademas de ser estudiante de la mismisima Hokague (Tsunade al ver su talento la habia tomado bajo su ala por asi decirlo).

En fin en el terreno profesional el futuro le sonreia, y si ella quisiese tambien en el terreno sentimental pero ella estaba empecinada en algo (mejor dicho en alguien) que simplemente no le correspondia (y muy probablemente nunca lo haria) y que pasaba olimpicamente de ella.

Ella no comprendia por que Sasuke no correspondia sus sentimientos, no comprendia por que no le gustaba a el, muchos hombres la encontraban muy atractiva e interresante, sin ir mas lejos ahi estaba Lee que cada vez que la veia le soltaba declaraciones de amor eterno y no debia olvidarse a Naruto que siempre le pedia una cita, tal vez era culpa de Naruto que Sasuske no se fijara en ella, Por que si Naruto gustaba de Sakura, y Naruto era amigo de Sasuke, tal vez Sasuke pensaba que estaria traicionando su amistad con Naruto si le pedia una cita a ella (eso es lo que Sakura queria pensar )

Arg...estupido Naruto todo era culpa de el tenia que serlo. Sakura estaba convencida de que Sasuke apesar de su frio y apatico exterior, era una alma atormentada por el pasado, y lo que el necesitaba era justamente "ella" para curar las heridas que el ocultaba.

La pelirosa dejo escapar un suspiro.

Llevaba mas de media hora en el pasillo pensando en que debia hacer, si, debia admitirlo sentia curiosidad por lo que su paciente le hubiese contado a su Sasuke-kun y a Naruto para que ambos abandonasen el hospital a toda prisa, y dos policias uniformados fuesen apostados en la puerta de la habitacion donde se encontraba su paciente y que seguian las ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie.

Cuando ella se habia acercado para intentar averiguar que es lo que sucedia Sasuke la habia vuelto a ignorar causandole ese pinchazo en su corazon (al que ya se estaba acostumbrando) pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue es que no solo habia sido ignorada por Sasuke sino que Naruto tambien habia pasado de ella, que rayos estaba pasando, desde cuando los patos disparaban a las escopetas?. Eso era completamente inedito, lo que le llevaba a la conclusion de que algo realmente grave sucedia, sabia que su paciente habia sido la persona que llamo informando sobre el asesinato de Asuma eso de por si era importante pero... debia de haber algo mas, que hacer, que debia hacer?

Sakura golpeo el brillante suelo con el tacon de sus zapatos, ya se habia decidido, comenzo a caminar con paso seguro hacia la habitacion de su paciente con una idea fija en su cabeza.

-Haruno-san- saludo uno de los guardias (que tenia lo que parecia un palillo entre los dientes) mientras el otro (con un pelo que apuntaba a todas partes) solo se limito a saludar con un gesto de la cabeza

-Tengo que pasar- dijo sin preambulos la pelirosa

El que habia saludado con un gesto de la cabeza se hizo a un lado dandole paso.

Sakura comenzo a pensar que eso se debia al hecho de que ser aprendiz de la Hokague, y que eso le daba ciertos privilegios, ya que nisiquiera le habian sido necesario indicar que era la medico de la paciente que estaba dentro de la habitacion.

cerro la puerta detras de ella con cuidado y fue cuando vio a su paciente, ella estaba sentada en la cama llorando con las manos tapando su boca, en un vano intento de apagar los sollozos que inundaban la habitacion.

Sakura sintio pena por aquella joven. Ahora entendia por que los guardias le habian dejado pasar tan rapidamente, y no no era por ser la estudiante de Tsunade. Era por que ellos habian escuchado a travez de la puerta los sollozos de la joven y creian que Sakura podia hacer que la muchacha se tranquilizace y dejase de llorar. Se acerco despacio hacia la cama y puso una mano en el hombro de la afligida joven que se sobresalto, pues ni siquiera se habia percatado de la presencia de la pelirosa

Sakura carraspeo un tanto incomoda, la verdad es que no sabia que decir a la joven

-Por que lloras?- Sakura se dio un golpe mentalmente, que acaso se le estaba pegando la falta de tacto e idiotes de Naruto?.

La joven intento limpiarse sus lagrimas con las palmas de las manos, la pelirosada inmediatamentele ofrecio un pañuelo que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

La joven la miro algo dudosa, pero una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirosa le animo a aceptar el pañuelo con el que termino de secarse las humedas mejillas

A Sakura aquella imagen le causo un sentimiento de ternura por que era como ver a una niña pequeña que habia llorado tanto que tenia la nariz roja, a la joven solo le faltaba que comenzace a hipar

-Esta bien llorar, sabes?- le dijo Sakura con un pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero...-comenzo a preguntar la pelirosa con la esperanza de tener el sufiente tacto- a que se debe tu llanto?

-Sa..sarutobi-san fue.. fue mi culpa...debi haber hecho algo...pero no lo hize fui una cobarde- solto la joven en un tono de voz tan desesperado y triste que Sakura se apeno profundamente por ella.

-No digas eso, estoy segura ... que no podias hacer nada- le dijo Sakura intentando consolarla de aguna manera

-No,... es mi culpa..fui debil...y el...por mi culpa Kurenai y el bebe que espera no...-dijo la joven entrecortadamente, para nuevamente las lagrimas comezacen a rodar por sus mejillas y el llanto le impidiece terminar loo que estaba diciendo

-yo creo que.- la pelirosa se vio repentinamente cortada por unas voces que provenia del otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrio, un hombre joven de cerca de unos 28 años entro en la habitacion, este cerro la puerta tras de si y fue acercandose hacia ellas.

Sakura habia reconocido inmediatamente al visitante era completamente inconfundible con su pelo prematuramente blanco recogido en una coleta a la altura de su nuca, unos ojos negros enmarcados por unas gafas de cristales redondos, que el dia de hoy vestia unos jeans azules, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, y tambien llevaba unos impecables zapatos negros en el que no se veia ni una sola mota de polvo.

-Ah ..Haruno-san que grato placer verla- saludo el recien llegado con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro

-Kabuto...que haces aqui?- pregunto la pelirosa algo confusa

-La Hokage me envio para evaluar a la señorita Hyuga- contesto Kabuto con un tono sumamente educado y con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro.

-La señora Tsunade hizo eso?- pregunto Sakura ahora si totalmente confusa con lo que estaba pasando-...pero no es necesario..ella es mi paciente y esta bien es mas, ya firme su alta ..solo esperaba las instrucciones de Tsunade-sama...

-Pues ya no es nesario que te molestes para nada- le corto kabuto -si ella ya ha sido dado de alta yo mismo la escoltare hasta la comisaria para que rinda su declaracion oficialmente

-...bueno- Sakura no sabia que responder

oooooooooooooo

Sakura no se habia dado cuenta que encuanto Kabuto habia entrado por la puerta la joven sentada en la cama habia palidecido, por que ella igual que Sakura lo habia reconocido inmediatamente.

Cuando los ojos de Kabuto se fijaron en la figura de la joven su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Me moria de ganas por conocerla Hinata Hyuga...-dijo Kabuto, causando que el latir del corazon de joven se incrementara alarmantemente.

tan tan tan, ven aburrido es que no se como ir ordenando las ideas que me van viniendo, vamos chicos quiero saber que es lo que piensan para poder ir arreglando o cabiando algunas partes de la historia.

recuerde review. Hasta luego.


	11. Chapter 11

Me tarde, pero ya estoy de vuelta este capitulo tratara sobre la vida de HInata explicar un poquito como a sido su vida, pero como siempre no estara todo habran lagunas...jeje eso sera para mas adelante, aunque en sienta forma su vida les paresca tan rebuscadamente triste como la de anita la huerfanita, hey es un fic no?

pues vamos adelante..

naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, aunque continuare soñando...

Hinata no habia tenido lo que se puede decir una vida exactamente feliz que digamos, es mas se podria decir que desde que nacio en su vida la constante habia sido la tristeza y la soledad.

...A los cincos años Hinata era una niña que no tenia familia y si es que los tenia simplemente no sabia nada de ellos, expliquemos un poco mas, Hinata no conocia a su padre, no lo habia visto ni habia oido hablar de el mas que un par de veces, lo unico que sabia de el es que llevaba el apellido Hyuga, y que su madre lo habia abandonado, no sabia cual habia sido la razon pero sabia que su madre habia amado a su padre y lo habia seguido amando hasta su muerte.

Si hasta su muerte...Hinata recordaba a su madre, su suave voz con la que la arrullaba hasta que esta se quedaba dormida, recordaba su hermoso rostro en cual siempre podia ver una triste sonrisa, y tambien recordaba como su madre parecia cada dia mas cansada y como intentaba aparentar que nada malo pasaba, Hinata a pesar de su inocencia y su ingenuidad sabia que algo anda mal, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas una triste y lluviosa tarde de febrero, cuando una ambulancia se llevo a su madre...nunca mas volvio a verla, esa mismo dia una trabajadora social se presento para llevarla a un orfanato, aquella noche fue la primera vez que vio a Kurenai Yuhi, quien atravez de los años seria la unica fuente de consuelo y apoyo que tendria.

Jamas podria agradecer todo lo que Kurenai habia hecho por ella, desde el momento en que se conocieron Kurenai solo habia sido una mujer extraodinaria que la habia consolado cuando lo nesecitaba, durante todos esos años que ella habia pasado en el orfanato.

Kurenai solia visitarla amenudo llevandole libros, solia sacarla a pasear, incluso habia tratado de adoptar a Hinata, pero la adopcion jamas se llevo a cabo (por razones que nunca supo), pero eso nunca impidio que Kurenai siguiese cuidando de Hinata, ella habia sido la que habia buscado informacion sobre la enfermedad que Hinata habia heredado de su madre, le habia conseguido ayuda y tratamiento para que viviese una vida practicamente "normal", le habia conseguido una beca para poder estudiar en la universidad cuando habia terminado el colegio, aun despues de haber dejado el orfanato mantenian una relacion de hermana mayor- hermana menor. Despues de un tiempo ya no se veian muy a menudo debido al trabajo de kurenai y a que Hinata parecia estar siempre ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo en la cafeteria, pero eso no impedia que ambas tomasen un cafe una vez a la semana o se colgaran del telefono a veces durante horas para charlar de cosas. Hinata sabia que Kurenai era una mujer dedicada a su trabajo, no le habia conocido ningun novio ni nada parecido a pesar de que pretendientes no le faltaran pues esta era una mujer bellizima ademas de carismatica, cuando Hinata se armo de coraje y le pregunto por que no tenia novio, Kurenai simplemente le contesto que no habia conocido a la persona indicada...A si fue hasta mas o menos un año atras cuando recibio una llamada de Kurenai diciendole que habia conocido a la persona mas exasperante del mundo, a la semana siguiente le conto que esa exasperante persona le habia invitado a una fiesta solo para fastidiarla, pero que ella ni corta ni perezosa habia aceptado solo para demostrarle que ella no se corria de nada ni de nadie (aunque minutos despues se arrepintiese), el dia de la fiesta la persona mas exasperante que habia conocido le habia hecho el mayor favor, que jamas podria pagarle, por que ese dia a Kurenai le presentaron al que seria el amor de su vida y el padre de su hijo, si ese dia habia conocido a Asuma Sarutobi.

Semanas, y meses despues Kurenai le iria contando a Hinata como se desarrollaba la relacion entre ella y Asuma, habia veces que Hinata terminaba colgando el telefono con el rostro rojo como un tomate (no es que Kurenai contase nada escandaloso ni indebido, es solo que Hinata era tan timida y vergonzosa que incluso solia sonrojarse cuando veia que se besaban inocentemente en esas peliculas antiguas en blanco y negro), si Hinata habia sido testigo de como esa relacion habia ido creciendo aunque jamas habia llegado a conocer a Asuma, por que siempre que se iban a conocer sucedia algo, como por ejemplo que a Asuma le salia algo sumamente urgente, lo que ella entendia siendo el un policia, o ella tenia que trabajar turnos extras o un examen de ultima hora, con todo eso jamas habian podido hablar en persona aunque un par de veces habian hablado por telefono por insistencia de Kurenai.

No habia podido estar en la boda de ambos debido a que ambos se habian casado en un arrebato en una escapada de fin de semana que habian hecho, aunque no habia ceremonia ni fiesta Hinata sabia que Kurenai era feliz, por lo que Hinata le estaria eternamente agradecida a Asuma por que sabia que el era el gran responsable de la felicidad de su "hermana mayor". un par de meses despues Kurenai volveria a llamar por telefono a Hinata, cuando esta contesto no podia entender que es lo que decia Kurenai ya que esta parecia estar llorando sin control, Hinata habia sentido panico en esa ocasion, hasta que Asuma le habia quitado el auricular a Kurenai y le habia explicado a Hinata que Kurenai si estaba llorando... pero de felicidad pues habian recibido los resultados que confirmaban que Kurenai estaba embarazada, Hinata recordaria ese dia durante toda su vida pues habia sido la primera vez desde que muriese su madre que por fin se habia sentido parte de una familia, si a pesar de que Kurenai siempre estaba ahi para ella, no habia sido hasta ese dia, en que ella habia sido la primera persona a parte de la pareja de enterarse de la futura llegada del bebe de Kurenai y Asuma que ella se habia dado cuenta que los lazos que la unian a Kurenai eran tan fuertes (o mas en algunos casos) que los lazos de sangre.

Y ahora despues de todo lo vivido...

Hinata sentia que la tristeza embargaba su alma no comprendia por que todo esto habia ocurrido, sentia que de un momento a otro se derrumbaria, para Hinata era ya de por si horrible que una persona hubiese muerto y que ella no habia podido hacer nada para evitarlo, pero luego enterarse de que aquel hombre habia sido Asuma Sarutobi, convertia lo ocurrido en algo mas tragico si era posible.

Como estaria Kurenai en esos momentos? seguramente rota por la tristesa, Hinata sabia que kurenai amaba a su esposo profundamente y que ambos esperaban a su hijo con ansias...y ahora ese hijo no podria conocer a su padre.

Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y los sollosos se escapaban sin que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que los agentes se habian marchado dejandola sola en la habitacion...

No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que habia pasado en el callejon recriminandose por no haber hecho algo para haber evitado lo que mataran a Asuma,...que pasaria cuando Kurenai se enterase de que ella habia dejado morir al amor de su vida, seguramente la despreciaria, e Hinata jamas podria culparla si lo hiciese, por que ella misma se despreciaba por su constante debilidad, por la falta de...por la falta de todo, de valor, de coraje, de fuerza.

Se sobresalto al sentir el peso de una mano en uno de sus hombros, movio la cabeza para poder ver al dueño de la mano, entoces vio a la doctora de antes, no sabia en que momento esta habia entrado en la habitacion ni cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi. Por el el rostro de la doctora parecia que esta estaba incomoda por algo, por lo Hinata hizo un vano esfuerzo por calmarse.

-Por que lloras?- Escucho que esta le pregunto.

Hinata intento limpiarse sus lagrimas con las palmas de las manos, pero sabia que no le servia de nada, la doctora inmediatamentele ofrecio un pañuelo que sacode uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

Hinata miro algo dudosa no queria manchar el pañuelo de la doctora, pero una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirosa le animo a aceptar el pañuelo con el que termino de secarse las humedas mejillas con algo de torpeza, sabia que debia verse horrible, claro que nunca habia sido bonita ni nada por el estilo pero ahora casi podia apostar ( si es que alguna vez apostase a que tenia la nariz roja al igual que los ojos).

-Esta bien llorar, sabes?- volvio a oir la voz de la doctora que tenia una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios -pero... a que se debe tu llanto?

-Sa..sarutobi-san fue.. fue mi culpa...debi haber hecho algo...pero no lo hize fui una cobarde- solto Hinta mientras sentia que la desesperacion que habia sentido hasta hace unos minutos volvian con fuerza haciendo que su tartamedeo empeoraze.

-No digas eso, estoy segura ... que no podias hacer nada- oyo que le decia la doctora en un vano intento de consolarala.

-No,... es mi culpa..fui debil...y el...por mi culpa Kurenai y el bebe que espera no...- Hinata sentia que nuevamente las lagrimas comezaban a rodar por sus mejillas y el llanto le impedia que terminase lo que queria decir

-yo creo que.- pero la doctora se vio cortada en mitad de la frase que iba a decir cuando se escucharon voces afuera de la habitacion.

La puerta se abrio, un hombre entro en la habitacion, este cerro la puerta tras de si y fue acercandose hacia ellas.

Parecia que el corazon de Hinata se le habia parado, sentia que un frio recorria su cuerpo, le era dificil respirar, habia reconocido al hombre en cuanto este habia entrado, como olvidarlo, jamas podria olviar su rostro por mas que lo deseara, ese rostro junto al otro la perseguiria en sus pesadillas por el resto de su vida.

La doctora Haruno esta conversado con "el" pero el cerebro de Hinata parecia que se era incapaz de comprender lo que decian.

Sentada en una cama de hospital Hinata estaba viendo frente a frente al tipo que habia golpeado brutalmente a Asuma sarutobi. ...vio que sus ojos se fijaban en ella y vio que sonreia pero su sonrisa era aterradora.

-Me moria de ganas por conocerla Hinata Hyuga...-le escucho decir, causando que el latir del corazon de Hinata se incrementara alarmantemente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata no sabia que habia sucedido realmente, solo sabia que en ese mismo instante se dirigia hacia la salida de emergencia del hospital, "el" la tenia agarrada por el brazo y la arrastraba hacia fuera, cuando ella desperto del shock en que se encontraba, y de quien era "el", estaba mareada no sabia por que, pero sabia que "el" era el causante de ello, sentia que sus rodillas le temblaban, y que en algun momento caeria... intento zafarse del agarre en la que la tenia, "el" solo se limito a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y apreto con mayor fuerza el brazo de ella mientras continuaba arrastrandola , consiguiendo que un quejido de dolor se le escapase a Hinata, ella nuevamente volvio a intetar hacer que la soltara sin ningun resultado, estaba a punto de gritar, pero sintio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha, el sabor metalico de la sangre comenzo a llenarle la boca, "el" la habia golpeado, le habia "partido" el labio inferior que comenzaba a sangrar, pero no podia dejar que "el" la sacara por esa puerta, si lo lograba ella...ella jamas podria pedir perdon a Kurenai, no, no, no, ella no podia dejar simplemente que la arrastran hacia quien sabe que para nunca ver de nuevo a Kurenai ni a su bebe, haciendo un esfuerzo por pelear la debilidad que sentia grito con toda las fuerzas que tenia, aunque para ella misma mas que un grito parecia que habia sido un gatito gimiendo, "el" volvio a golpearla aunque esta vez en la mejilla izquierda, no pudo evitar en pensar en la ironia, de que en el orfanato las monjas decian que si alguien te golpeaba en la mejilla debias ponerle la otra tambien, ella estaba casi segura que las monjas no se referian justamente a esto.

-Quedate quieta si no quieres que te mate aqui- oyo que "el" le amenazaba mientras le cogia del pelo causandole que Hinata cerrase los ojos de dolor y se mordiese el labio que le sangraba para callar los gemidos de dolor que estaban a punto de escaparsele.

-Sueltala¡- Hinata oyo que decia alguien detras de ella, sintio como "el" se ponia rigido, pero se relajo al instante le solto el pelo pero solo para cogerla fuertemente por la cintura y con la otra mano le pusiese algo en el cuello...algo frio y...afilado?...si definitivamente, sintio el un frio y afilado metal en su cuello...

-Te he dicho que la sueltes- ordeno "quien fuese"en un tono frio y carente de cualquier emocion

"el" junto con ella bien sujeta se giro hacia la direccion de quien solto la "orden"

Vio un par de ojos frios ...y negros...negros como el abismo en que sentia que estaba cayendo sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo ni pudiese ayudarle.

Feliz año 2011 que se cumplan todos sus sueños.

podre volver a escribir mas a menudo desde hoy, dejen reviews bye


	12. Chapter 12

Bien para los que no hayan entendido el capitulo anterior. Si Asuma esta muerto es solo que "yo" estaba explicando un poco la vida de Hinata, es decir que Hinata sabia todo de Asuma, por que Kurenai le contaba todo, salvo cosas muy personales (sonrojos), eso si no lo habia visto en persona hasta la noche en que lo asesinaron, aunque si habian hablado por telefono. Luego se habran mas que dado cuenta que hay una laguna en el capitulo anterior, no esta claro, es que los signos que pongo para separar la narracion se pierden cuando pego el capitulo por algun motivo que no se, si alguien los sabe que me lo explique para que no desaparesca nada, como sea ya se que los momentos sasuhina se estan haciendo esperar mucho pero ya veran que cuando lleguen van a ser tan empalagosamente dulces que hasta caries van a tener. si es que logro superar mi repentina adiccion a Farmerama, y comienzo a ponerme a escribir.

como siempre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece solo en mis mas.. mas dulces sueños que tengo donde soy millonaria con un guapisimo novio de ojos negros ...zzzzz

Por toda la ciudad se oyo el estrepitoso sonido de un trueno que no hacia mas que vaticinar la lluvia que se disponia a caer, muchas personas que se encontraban por la calle ya comenzaban a buscar refugio para no tener que caminar posiblemente bajo una de las peores lluvias que caerian ese año. Pero para Sasuke Uchiha esa era lo demos, para el era de vital importancia llegar lo mas pronto posible al Hospital donde se encontraba Hinata hyuga.

Sasuke sentia que su corazon latia a mil por hora, mientras en su mente no paraba de repetirse que era un idiota, como no se habia dado cuenta antes de la "señal" que habia recibido?, por que no habia hecho caso de su instintos que le gritaban que no debia dejar sola a aquella joven,...pero ella no estaba sola despues de todo...despues de todo habian dos guardias vigilando la puerta de la habitacion donde la habian dejado, eso debia ser sufiente no?... pues parece que no era suficiente para el.

sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que aferraba el volante del coche que corria a alta velocidad.

-Sasuke, te das cuenta que lo que estas haciendo va acarrear muchos problemas?- le dijo su compañero que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, intentando sonar calmado.

Sasuke solo se limito a pisar mas el acelerador consiguiendo que algo de miedo se viese reflejado en el rostro del rubio cuando sasuke hacia maniobras para pasar a los coche que encontraba delante suyo.

Naruto tenia razon lo que estaba haciendo le traeria un monton de problemas seria un milagro si para el final del dia conservara aun su placa, pero tenia que arriesgarse no podia permitir que nada le ocurriese a esa joven de ojos blancos.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Comprendo que esto debe afectarte pero no puedes dejarte llevar por los recuerdos- continuo Naruto mirando fijamente a Sasuke_

_-¿que?- fue lo unico que alcanzo a preguntar el Uchiha, esto si que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas raro, no entendia de que estaba hablando el rubio._

_-Lo que le sucedio a ella ... -El rubio parecia querer traspasar con su mirada a Sasuke-... fue casi parecido a lo que te paso a ti._

_Sasuke estaba atonito que era lo que Naruto acaba de decir?_

_-Acaso nos es por eso que estas asi?- pregunto Naruto completamente preocupado_

_La cabeza de Sasuke era un repentino caos "que lo que le sucedio a ella fue casi ...parecido a lo que te paso a ti" que era lo que Naruto le queria decir con eso?_

_y de repente fue como si le cayese un cubo de agua fria, habia soñado con "la joven de ojos blancos" esa misma noche, pero no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora, esta mañana habia sido por decirlo de alguna forma... problematica para el, por lo que ya casi no habia recordaba su sueño o mas bien pesadilla, y era cierto lo que le habia ocurrido a la joven era algo similar a lo que el habia vivido el, pero lo que realmente le dejo sin aliento era el hecho de que habia soñado con "ella" sin siquiera conocerla, lo que sigmificaba una sola cosa que ella corria grave peligro._

_Con un brusco movimiento de volante hizo que coche girara en sentido contrario al que iban, consiguiendo que las ruedas hicieran unchirrido ensordecedor dejando las marcas de las ruedas en el asfalto, la patrulla que iba dstras de ellos tuvo que hacerse a un lado par no chocar con ellos._

_PERO QUE DIABLOS SASUKE¡-grito el rubio frotandose el lado de lsu cabeza que se habia golpeado con la ventanilla, a causa del repentino giro._

_ME QUIERES ESPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS HACES?- pregunto un enfadado Naruto_

_Sasuke apreto un botones que se encontraban en la radio, cogio el transmisor_

_-Aqui el agente Uchiha, llamando al agente Nara- Sasuke intentaba que su voz sonara lo mas seria y profesional que pudiese para que no se le notara en la voz sus conflictos internos._

_-Aqui el agente Nara, que sucede Uchiha por que cambiaron de rumbo, acaso hay nuevas ordenes?- se oyo la voz de Shikamaru atravez de la radio_

_-Cambio de planes , tu estaras a cargo de la redada en la guarida de la serpiente- respodio sasuke con voz monotona (habia conseguido controlar al menos su voz)_

_Naruto miraba a Sasuke con ojos incredulos pero sin soltar una sola palabra_

_La radio se quedo en silencio durante un par de minutos _

_-problematico,...de acuerdo algo que deba saber?- pregunto Shikamaru con un tono de voz un poco curioso._

_-No, eso es todo, matennos informados de lo que suceda Nara- dijo Sasuke en tono que dejaba claro que se trataba de una orden y no un peticion._

_-Problematico- fue lo ultimo que se ecucho por la radio_

_-Ahora me quieres explicar que sucede Sasuke- pregunto Naruto en tono serio que no dejaba duda de que el rubio estaba tomando esto muy seriamente y que no daba pie a que sasuke lo ignorase y que debia explicarle lo estaba ocurriendo._

_Sasuke lanzo una fugaz mirada hacia su amigo que fue suficiente para que entendiera que este tenia que decircelo...al menos algo._

_-Soñe con ella- solto el Uchiha como si se tratara de un terrible secreto_

_-Que?- pegunto el rubio en su rostro se veia que estaba confuso_

_Sasuke solto un suspiro de impaciencia - que anoche soñe con ella- volvio a repetir algo molesto por tener que decir dos veces lo que simplemente preferiria no decir._

_El rubio lo miro realmente confundido, sasuke volvio a mirarlo y casi le parecio ver las pequeñas ruedecitas de su cabeza comenzando a moverse hasta que la repentina comprension se reflejo en el rostro del rubio_

_-Ahn...pero estas seguro?,...talvez te equivocas- dijo Naruto con algo de esperanza de que tal vez Sasuke estuviese equivocado cosa que no habia ocurrido nunca._

_-Hn...es ella- afirmo sasuke, estaba apunto de decirle que no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora que ella estaba en su sueño o mas bien pesadilla ,pero pefirio callar._

_-Y..era tan malo?- pregunto el rubio ahora totalmente preocupado_

_-no estoy seguro ...- contesto Sasuke algo dudoso al- pero se que algo le va a pasar._

_-pero podria ser ...que fue lo que sucedio anoche- le dijo el rubio mientras buscaba con las manos de donde agarrarse mejor al asiento por que los subitos cambios de carril que hacia Sasuke para pasar a los coches se le ponian delante, lo mandaban de un lado a otro y eso que llevaba puesto el cinturon de seguridad, Naruto debia admitir que Sasuke tenia madera para ser piloto de carreras._

_-Podria ser- admitio Sasuke pero aun a si en su interior un voz le gritaba que no era a si que debia apresurarse por lo que Sasuke volvio a pisar el acelerador unpoco mas, mientras que naruto comenzaba a rezar de que al final del dia terminase en una sola pieza._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke ya podia ver el hospital ya no faltaba mucho. piso el freno haciendo que la goma de las ruedas desprendieran algo de humo y que dejaran huellas en el pavimento, salio del coche rapido dejando su coche en mitad de la calle.

Naruto que no habia estado preparado cuando el coche se detubo tan subitamente se habia golpeado la cabeza con el respaldo del asiento. Naruto dabas las gracias de que tubiese una cabeza dura por que si no...cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya no estaba en el coche, el Uchiha ya estaba por pasar las puertas de entrada del hospital.

-Bastardo, por lo menos deberia avisar antes...-el rubio comenzo a murmurar cosas mientras intentaba soltar el cinturon de seguridad que para su suerte parecia que con el repentino frenazo se habia estropeado y que ahora le estaba oprimiendo su pecho.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La sala de recepcion de un hospital se oyo un "estrepitoso sonido" que era causado por un hombre de pelo rubio que en medio de su carrera habia chocado con el carrito del conserje que se encontraba limpiando los suelos en esos momentos, el rubio cayo como decirlo... de manera bastante embarazosa. el conserje lo miraba con una cara enfado, mientras los otros observadores se reian abiertamente del rubio.

-Urg...-el rubio se levanto lo mas aprisa que pudo para dar alcanze a su amigo que se encontraba parado frente las puertas del ascensor y que parecia que no haberse percatado de la caida del rubio, Naruto no sabia si alegrarse de esto o no, la parte positiva era de que Sasuke no se estaba burlando, pero la parte negativa era de que realmente Sasuke debia estar muy preocupado como para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta para divertirse acosta del rubio - ESPERAME TEME¡- le dijo mientras se sobaba su adolorido trasero, y volvia a correr hacia el ascensor -DISCULPE PERO NO PUEDO AYUDARLE, ES QUE TENGO PRISA- grito al conserje que en esos momentos empezaba a regañarle.

En cuanto las puertas del acsensor se abrieron Sasuke entro rapidamente apretan el boton del 5 piso (N/A esa sera el piso donde esta la habitacion de Hinata), Naruto patino en su intento de frenar su carrera, pero no consiguio llegar antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

-MIERDA¡- maldijo Naruto lanzando un golpe a las puertas cerradas del ascensor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron Sasuke salio practicamente corriendo hacia la habitacion de la joven

Algo estaba mal, donde estaban los guardias que se suponian quue debian estar apostados en la puertas de la habitacion.

No, no, no donde diablos estaban los guardias, se detubo en frente de la puerta de la habitacion, no se oia ningun sonido de dentro, puso su mano sobre el pomo...

ring...ring...ring..-mierda- mascullo entre dientes, no tenia tiempo para esto con un movimiento cogio su movil sin ver quiene era

-mas vale que sea importante -dio como saludo con untono realemente amenzador.

-La serpiente ha abandonado su guarida - se oyo decir a Shikamaru atravez del movil

-Que?- Sasuke no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo

-Parece que alguien le dio un chivatazo- Solto Shikamaru

"chivatazo" alguien habia informado a Orochimaru que iban a por el eso significaba que...empujo la puerta...ahi estaban los dos guardias que se suponian "debian" estar guardando la puerta de esa habitacion, estaban tirados en el suelo ensagrentado, pero lo que mas le impacto fue ver otro cuerpo. Se acerco rapidamente hasta ella...

-Sakura- susurro mientras se arrodillaba ante ella, su rostro esta oculto por su pelo rosa, le cogio la muñeca en busca de pulso. Sasuke solto un suspiro de alivio estaba viva.

al oir el repentino sonido de pasos acercandose Sasuke miro la puerta para encontrar a Naruto con el rostro desencajado su mirada fija en la pelirosada.

-Sakura-chan- susurro naruto, en tres zancadas se acerco a ella arrodilandose junto a Sasuke -ella..ella? -no se atrebio a terminar la pregunta.

-Esta viva- solto mientras se ponia en pie y se acercaba los otros dos cuerpos para ver si tenian pulso.

-aaaaaaaaahh- se oyo el grito de una mujer

Sasuke y Naruto se giraron para ver a una enfermera aterrorizada que se encontraba en la puerta y que habia sido quien habia gritado.

-cierra la boca y busca ayuda de inmediato- ordeno Sasuke a la enfermera que se parecia que se iba desmayar.

se oyeron voces de otras personas que se acercaban para ver que es lo que sucedia entre ellos algunos medicos.

-No se queden ahi como imbeciles- gruño Sasuke señalando con la cabeza a los guardias- aun estan vivos

Los doctores y algunas enfermeras entraron inmediatamente a la habitacion.

-Naruto..-Sasuke oyo decir a Sakura en tono debil

-Sakura-chan...te pondras bien..ya te digo- susurro Naruto mientras le acaricibia la cabeza

-Yo estoy... bien,... se la llevo- Sakura no termino lo que iba a decir por que Sasuke ya se encontraba a su lado, Sakura al ver el rostro de Sasuke sintio realmente aterrarada, en el rostro de Sasuke se veia rabia y furia contenida, pero por cuanto tiempo mas?

-Quien?- pregunto Sasuke

-Kabuto ..Kabuto Yakushi- respondio Sakura su cabeza le dolia, no comprendia todavia del todo lo que habia ocurrido recordaba vagamente lo que habia sucedido

**FLASHBACK**

_-Me moria de ganas por conocerla Hinata Hyuga- dijo Kabuto mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun mas._

_Kabuto miraba de una forma extraña a su paciente y eso a Sakura no le gustaba por lo que decidio que era mejor intervenir_

_-Eh..Kabuto-san a mi me dijeron que la señorita Hyuga no debia dejar el hospital por ningun motivo, es mas creo que la misma Hokague dio esas intrucciones- contesto la pelirosada _

_-pero puedo llamar ahora mismo a la Hokague para que aclare esto- continuo Sakura mientras sacaba su movil para hacer la llamada_

_Por primera vez la sonrisa de Kabuto se habia esfumado de su rostro, y la verdad es que no le gusto para nada esa mueca que se le dibujo en el rostro._

_-No sera necesario- dijo Kabuto mientras le arrebataba el movil de las manos._

_-Que le pasa Kabu..- Sakura no termino la pregunta por que Kabuto le dio un golpe en el rostro_

_Sakura cayo de rodillas al suelo por la fuerza del golpe y por que la habia cogido desprevenida_

_escucho que la puerta se habria y los guardias entraban, pero no vio nada, solo oia los silenciosos gritos de sorpresa...los sordos golpes de cuerpos que caia al suelo._

_Sakura intento levantarse pero recibio otro golpe, que en esta ocacion la dejo tendida en el suelo, su vista se nublaba pero pudo y sus oidos le pitaban, pero pudo escuchar un forcejeo,... el leve grito de su paciente,... escuchaba que el la amenzaba,...y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. ...luego su mundo se oscurecio._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sasuke apreto los puños con fuerza Kabuto, Kabuto era quien habia dado el chivatazo a Orochimaru quien mas podia haber sido y ahora se habia llevado a la joven de ojos blancos. Tal vez aun estaban en el Hospital...si lo sentia aun se encontraban ahi.

Se levanto rapidamente y se apresuro a salir de alli, cuando ya se encontraba en la salida, se dio cuenta de que Naruto le seguia.

-Quedate con Sakura- le dijo Sasuke al rubio

-Ella estara bien, parece que solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza...ademas quiero agarrar a ese desgraciado.-declaro Naruto extramente su voz se sentia realmente amenzante.

-Hn..avisa ha kakashi lo que ha sucedido, y dirigete a las salidas principales...mientras yo ire a revisar las salida de emergencia- decia el moreno mientras se dirigia hacia donde se encontraba las escaleras, al ver que el acsensor tardaba.

-Bien,-contesto Naruto mientras sacaba su movil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke bajaba las escalones de dos en dos, debia agradecer que realmente se encontraba en excelente estado fisico por que si no ..los musculos de sus piernas estarian destrozados por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero no podia detenerse ahora, algo le decia que ella aun estaba ahi, que aun podia salvarla, salto el ultimo tramo de las escaleras, y empujo la puerta se encontro solo en medio de un corredor que doblaba hacia la izquierda , miro a ambos lados buscando algo que le indicase por donde ir, fue entonces que oyo un debil grito seguido del sonido lo que parecia ser un golpe.

-Quedate quieta si no quieres que te mate aqui- oyo la voz de un hombre que provenia de l corredor de la izquierda.

Su sangre hervia, saco su arma y se dirigio de donde provenia la voz, se fue acercando con sumo cuidado, doblo la izquierda y lo vio...Kabuto la tenia cogida del pelo, oyo como esta parecia tratar de escapar de su agarre. No podia permitir que la amltrtara de esa forma.

-Sueltala¡- ordeno Sasuke vio que Kabuto se ponia rigido debido a la sorpresa, pero nota que a la vez se relajo, vio como solta el pelo de **ella** pero solo para cogerla fuertemente por la cintura y con la otra mano le pusiese lo que parecia ser un bisturi?..en el cuello.

-Te he dicho que la sueltes- ordeno nuevamente Sasuke tratando de no mostrar ninguna emocion en su rostro

Kabuto se giro hacia el, mientras a **ella **la mantenia bien sujeta

Sasuke vio un par de hermosos ojos blancos,...llenos de miedo...miedo que el tambien comenzaba a sentir, de que tal vez el no pudiese capaz de salvarla.

Cielos me tarde en verdad pero espero que les parezca que vale la pena intentare poner el siguiente capitulo el Domingo, claro esta si es que recibo algun aliciente o.-


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos, espero que les guste este acpitulo en este explicare algo de la vida Sasuke, y con suerte las cosas terminaran bien al final de este capitulo, todavia no lo decido, hehe.

Como siempre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, blablablablabla...

"Frio, orgulloso y hermoso", esa eran tres palabras que podian definir a grandes rasgos a Sasuke Uchiha, claro que si alguien le dijese en su cara que era "hermoso"seguro que se ganaria un cambio de rostro gratis por cortesia de sus puños.

Si... muchos podrian decir que Sasuke era "hermoso" si es que esa palabra no sonara apropiada al referirse al sexo masculino pero no habia otra forma de describir al Uchiha, por que simplemente para las mujeres y algunos hombres decir que era bien parecido o guapo no parecia hacerle justicia. Ninguno se ponia de acuerdo de cual de sus rasgos era lo mejor parte de el si sus ojos negros como el onix, su rebelde pelo de color azabache, su blanca y "tersa" piel, sus muy bien definidos abdominales, sus musculosos brazos y piernas, todo en el gritaba perfeccion.

Orgulloso, bueno lo de ser orgulloso lo llevaba en las venas, los Uchihas eran conocidos por ser realmente orgullosos, y tambien estaba el hecho de que era realmente bueno en casi todo, lo unico que hasta ahora se le daba fatal era cocinar, pero el realmente no tenia necesidad de cocinar, podia darse el lujo de comer en restaurantes finos si queria, hasta todos los dias, no, no, ..el no era un policia corrupto, lo que sucedia es que era dueño de una gran fortuna. Si Sasuke era "hermoso", bueno en todos los campos (excepto la cocina) y ademas rico, digamos que en cierta forma el que Sasuke fuese orgulloso estaba en cierta forma justificado.

Frio, asi es Sasuke, era frio como un tempano de hielo, su rostro siempre se veia serio y sin emociones, y las raras veces que se veia alguna emocion solia ser de desden y desagrado. Pero no siempre habia sido asi, es mas hubo un tiempo en que Sasuke Uchiha habia sido alguien que expresaba otros sentimientos que no eran desden y desagrado sino de cariño y felicidad. La ultimas vez que habia demostrado un signo de cariño y de genuina felicidad habia sido cuando tenia 6 años, el mismo dia que toda su familia fue asesinada a sangre fria.

Kakashi aun recordaba cuando vio por primera vez a su ahijado, acostado en una cama de hospital con la mirada perdida, le habia roto el corazon verlo en semejante situacion, se sentia terriblemente culpable de no poder ayudarle.

Kakashi se hizo cargo de Sasuke, como habia sido el deseo de sus padres...habia costado tiempo conseguir que Sasuke saliese del estado en el que se encontraba despues de la matanza de su familia, pero la perseverancia de kakashi lo habia conseguido, pero Sasuke nunca volvio ha ser el niño despreocupado que habia conocido, es mas era frio y solia ocultar sus sentimientos y sus deseos de venganza. Se negaba a formar algun lazo emocional con otras personas. Solo Naruto, con su insistente e hiperactiva personalidad habia conseguido que el uchiha terminase rindiendose y llegase a considerarlo un amigo, es mas se podria decir que era su mejor amigo, claro que Sasuke preferia quedarse atrapado por una hora en un ascensor con al menos una docena de sus mas fervientes admiradoras (fangirls) que admitir eso en voz alta y mucho menos al rubio.

Con Naruto habia pasado muchas cosas, el rubio siempre lo habia ayudado desde los escapes de las mas horribles persecuciones de las que era victima por sus admiradoras en los dias de san valentin, cumpleaños, y cualquier excusa que las dementes utilizaban para perseguirlo en los dias de colegio, hasta en las mas sangrientas peleas en las que se veian implicados, cuantas veces no habian ido a parar a la oficina de la directora para ser regañados y luego castigados?.

Años despues los dos aun eran amigos, habian ingresado juntos en la academia y tambien juntos se habian graduado, y en la actualidad eran compañeros que se cubrian la espalda el uno al otro, cuantas veces habian tenido que arriesgar sus vidas en algun caso?, escapando por los pelos de situaciones peligrosas con delicuentes de todo tipo y metiendose en asuntos de peleas de pandillas y bandas, pero siempre salian airosos de todos ellos,... por que ambos hacian un magnifico equipo, ...aunque mas de una vez habian ido a parar a la oficina de la Hokague para recibir una regañina y hasta algun castigo, despues de todo tal vez despues de años nada habia cambiado.

Sasuke pensaba que las cosas continuarian asi durante muchos años mas pero se equivocaba...sip se equivocaba.

...Sasuke apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza de Kabuto, intentando ignorar el miedo que repentinamente le embargaba, si tenia miedo, el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha tenia miedo, pero no por el, no claro que no...si no por la delicada criatura que en esos momentos se encontraba atrapada por Kabuto, que tenia un filoso bisturi acercando peligrosamente hacia el delicado cuello de la joven. No, no podia dejar que nada le acurriese a ella.

-Sueltala, no voy a volver a repetirlo- ordeno nuevamente el Uchiha mientras intentaba que el miedo no se viese reflejado en su rostro.

-Umm.. Sasuke-kun... creo que no- contesto Kabuto con un tono de voz condecendiente -veras...resulta que Hinata-chan va ha acompañarme-

Sasuke estaba estudiando la situacion los mas rapido que su cabeza podia hacerlo, pero no veia ninguna forma de rescatar a la joven sin que su vida corriese peligro, tenia que encontrar la forma...mierda se suponia que era un maldito genio, pero no encontraba ninguna forma segura para rescatarla.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun creo que Hinata-chan y yo nos retiramos- dijo Kabuto mientras daba pasos hacia atras arrastrando a la joven con el

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de miedo cuando vio que del cuello de la joven comenzaron ha rezbalar un par de gotas de sangre cuando el bisturi que Kabuto apretaba en su cuello le produjo en leve corte, la joven habia intentado soltarse del agarre de kabuto pero sin ningun resultado o mas bien dicho que aun estubiese firmemente agarrada por kabuto y con un corte en el cuello.

-Sera mejor que cooperes- siseo Kabuto al oido de la joven mientras le apretaba hacia el -no me gustaria tener que prescindir de una rehen tan bonita.

Sasuke vio los aterrados ojos de la joven, podia ver sus mejillas que estaban enrojecidas por los golpes que habia recibido, Sasuke sintio que la rabia estaba sobreponiendose al miedo cuando escucho lo que dijo Kabuto y vio el corte en labio de la joven.

!Maldito infeliz¡ como se atrevia a golpearla y a tocarla con sus sucios manos...cuando le pusiese las manos encima, se arrepentiria de haber nacido, pero lo primero era asegurarse que ella estuviese a salvo...Pero habia algo extraño en ella no sabia que era pero podia notarlo, era como si apenas tuviese fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie,...Sasuke sabia que la joven sufria de problemas cardiacos podia ser que eso fuese la razon por su repentina debilidad?...si era asi con mayor razon debia actuar rapido.

Lo que tenia que hacer era distraer a Kabuto y ganar tiempo, al menos hasta recibir refuerzos...pero parecia que Kabuto le leyo la mente

-Ya nos vamos Sasuke-kun no queremos perder mas tiempo, verdad hinata-chan- dijo Kabuto mientras olfateaba el pelo de la joven que en esos momentos parecia pelear por mantenerse de pie, ya que parecia que sus rodillas se doblaban.

-Asi que ademas de traidor resultaste un cobarde escondiendote detras de una mujer- solto el Uchiha en un intento de provocarle

..Sasuke-kun eso no funcionara conmigo- le repondio Kabuto mientras volvia a arrastrar a La joven hacia la puerta de salida

Tenia que hacer algo pero que...entonces se le ocurrio

-que? debes tener prisa siendo uno de los juguetes del pervertido de orochimaru?- dijo Sasuke en un tono algo burlon, en un nuevo intento de ganar tiempo

Kabuto gruño..Sasuke estaba consiguendo que Kabuto se enfadase, pero se arrepintio inmediatamente cuando este apreto el bisturi en el cuello de la joven consiguiendo otro corte del cual comenzaba a caer sangre, la jovsen solto un leve quejido de dolor, pero tan leve que fue apenas perceptible, algo estaba definitivamente mal con ella.

-Ya me canse de esto, vuelve a abrir la boca y sera ella quien pague las consecuencias-amenazo Kabuto volviendo a caminar hacia atras arrastrando a la joven consigo

Sasuke no sabia que hacer si Kabuto cruzaba esas puertas, con ella, las probabilidades de volverla a ver eran minimas sino inexistentes.

Y entonces vio su oportunidad Kabuto habia bajado la mano que tenia el bisturi con el que amenazaba a la joven para abrir la puerta ya que con la otra mano mantenia agarrada a la cintura de la joven que parecia que en cualquier momento parecia que caeria al suelo.

En cuestion de lo que parecio una fraccion de segundos, el Uchiha arremetio contra kabuto, La joven, Kabuto y el Uchiha cayeron al suelo, Sasuke golpeo su cabeza con la dura madera de la puerta pero eso no le impidio para empezar a golpear al rostro de Kabuto.

Kabuto aun no se habia recuperado del sorpresivo ataque, los puños del Uchiha golpeaban sin piedad el rostro de Kabuto, miedo...miedo fue lo que Kabuto comenzo a sentir cuando vio los ojos de Sasuke que se habian teñido de un rojo intenso.

Sasuke sintio sus puños humedos, pero no se detenia tenia que castigar al desgraciado...no supo cuanto tiempo estubo golpeando a Kabuto, hasta que sintio un par de brazos que intentaban alejarlo de su objetivo que gritaba algo que no entendia, se revolvio del agarre.

-SASUKE, DETENTE¡- le gritaba Naruto mientras trataba de quitarle de encima de Kabuto

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto que intentaba mantenerlo agarrado por atras mientras intentaba calmar su agitada respiracion, volvio la vista hacia Kabuto, pero se sorprendio al ver que aquella humedad que habia sentido era sangre, si el rostro de Kabuto estaba todo golpeado y ensangretado por los diferentes cortes que tenia en toda la cara, no le sorprenderia que el desgraciado hubiese perdido un par de dientes tambien.

Sasuke se puso en pie, para buscar rapidamente con la vista a la joven.

Al parecer mientras el golpeaba a kabuto ella habia logrado arrastrase unos metros lejos de ellos, la vio hecha un ovillo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos...la vio levantar la mirada hacia arriba...vio sus ojos antes de que sus parpados se cerracen y terminase incociente.

sus ojos llenos...de miedo? pero si ya estaba a salvo...sintio como si le hechasen un cubo de agua fria ella tenia miedo... pero de el.

Son las doce de la noche pero todavia es Domingo asi que he cumplido. hehehe no se lo voy a poner nada facil a Sasuke sai que no se hagan ilusiones.

Reviews son agradecidos besos


	14. Chapter 14

Hola de nuevo, espero no haber tardado mucho, pero he aqui otro capitulo, aunque la verdad sea un capitulo mas de relleno que de avance, gracias por los reviews de verdad, en cierta forma es lo que me ayuda a escribir. gracias mil eces gracias.

Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, no para ni siquiera un poquito...sniff, sniff.

Tsunade Senju tambien conocida como la quinta Hokague se encontraba sentada en su oficina y sentia que una migraña del tamaño del montaña hokague se avecinaba, comenzo a masajear sus sienes mientras lanzaba un suspiro pesado, como diablos habia pasado todo esto?... no el masaje no estaba sirviendo de nada, lo que nececitaba urgentemente era una botella de sake pero primero lo primero...,bajo los brazos y los coloco sobre el escritorio levanto la vista y observo a sus dos subordinados...que ganas tenia de matarlos.

-Que voy a hacer con ustedes- pregunto Tsunade a Naruto y Sasuke -alguna sugerencia Kakashi?- le pregunto al enmascardo que se encontraba de pie apoyado en la pared, cerca de la ventana

-hm... si yo estubiera en tu lugar...les daria una medalla- contesto Kakashi con un tono de voz despreocupado

El rostro de Naruto se ilumino ante la perspectiva de tal honor, mientras que Sasuke se matenia serio como si la cosa no fueses con el.

-y despues de eso ...los despediria- termino de decir Kakashi con el mismo tono

La mandibula de Naruto se abrio de forma ridicula por la desagradable sugerencia de Kakashi, segundos despues se recupero y cerro su boca mientras miraba furiosamente a Kakashi, pero se abstuvo de decir aunque sea una sola palabra, sabia que si decia un solo insulto, lo pagaria muy pero muy caro, por lo que prefirio morderse la lengua y mantenerse callado. Sasuke por el contrario habia continuado sin mostrar el mas minimo rastro de emocion en su serio rostro.

-No es tan mala idea...-comento la rubia Hokague mientras apoyaba el menton en una mano, mientras parecia considerar la suerencia -tal vez lo haga cuando terminemos con todo este...-hizo un movimmiento con la otra mano -...problema.

-Pero no fue nuestra culpa abue...-el rubio no termino la frase por que vio la mirada asesina con la que le miraba tsunade por lo que se hundio a un mas en su silla en silencio.

-umm...-la rubia bajo la mano y se sento recta mientras unia las manos y las colcaba nuevamente sobre el escritorio-... agente Uzumaki...-dijo Tsunade en tono serio y repentinamente profesional causando que Naruto se encogiera en la silla temiendose lo peor -..explique lo que sucedio en la mansion de Orochimaru.

El rubio se revolvio en su silla y miro de soslayo a Sasuke, que permanecia como si fuese una estatua de marmol, al no ver que Sasuke hiciera algun intento de hablar Naruto suspiro derrotado.

-Bueno la verdad es que no llegamos a la guarida de la serpiente- dijo Naruto mientras se llevaba la mano tras de la nuca mientras ponia una cara a modo de disculpa

-Ya lo se- respondio Tsunade

-Entonces por que preguntas- dijo el rubio con una mirada confusa

Tsunade estaba humeando, Kakashi se acerco rapidamente a la rubia cuando la vio que se ponia en pie

-Vamos Tsunade-sama no lo dejes inconciente antes de que nos informen de los hechos- dijo Kakashi intentando aplacar a la rubia que parecia dispuesta a golpear a Naruto.

Naruto cuyo sentido de supervivencia por fin parecia habersele encendido hizo que se levantara de un brinco y se pusiera detras de Sasuke, y comenzo a balbucear de forma incoherente y disculpandose por lo que sea que hubiese dicho.

Tsunade se volvio a sentar en su silla pero seguia mirando de manera amenanzadora a Naruto que aun continuaba estando detras de la silla de Sasuke.

-Tal vez sea mejor que Sasuke nos informe- sugirio Kakashi

-Lo que sea pero rapido, que no tengo todo el dia- contesto Tsunade con impaciencia

nokc...nock...se oyo que alguien llamaba a la puerta

-DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTARAN¡- el grito de Tsunade retumbo como un trueno haciendo que los oficiales que estaban en otras oficinas temblaran de miedo.

Quien sea que estubiese al otro lado de la puerta era un valiente o un idiota por que comenzo a abrir la puerta para entrar.

Naruto miraba con ansiedad la puerta, y con algo de tristeza por que estaba casi seguro de quien sea que fuese a entrar estaba firmando una sentencia de muerte

-Hola¡- entro un hombre sonriendo como un loco de piel bronceada con el pelo blanco y largo, y completamente alborotado, vestia como ...bueno, vestia de una manera bastante extravagante (imaginense a los gigolos de los 60)

Tsunade le tiro una grapadora a la cabeza en respuesta al saludo.

-TSUNADE POR QUE HAZ HECHO ESO?- pregunto malhumorado el hombre mientras se frotaba la cabeza en donde habia recibido el golpe -PUDISTE HABERME MATADOOO

-No,...claro que no te hubiese matado...yo no tengo ni un poquito de suerte- contesto la rubia como si arrojar grapadoras a la gente fuese algo que hiciera constantemente -que haces aqui Jiraiya? -le pregunto al visitante con una mirada inquisidora.

Jiraiya que ya parecia repuesto del golpe ignoro la pregunta y se giro a la puerta -ya pueden entrar- dijo a alguien que se encontraba fuera -cobardes por eso insistieron que entrara yo primero y pensar que pense que fue por que me respetaban...-siseo en voz baja esto ultimo mientras miraba con resentimiento a los dos agentes que acababan de entrar en la oficina.

-Problematico- solto Shikamaru mientras levantaba los hombros

-Lo siento..pero no estoy tan loco...- se disculpo Choji con culpa reflejado en su rostro

Tsunade mira a estos ultimos preguntandose que sucedia ya habia leido el informe de ellos no comprendia por que estaban ahi -que hacen ...- no termino lo que iba a preguntar

-El señor Jiraya insistio en que lo informaramos de lo sucedido, pero no tenemos autorizacion para tratar de ese tema con nadie que no sea la Hokague, Kakashi, o ellos- dijo Shikamaru, con voz aburrida como si estubiese leyendo un discurso mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia Sasuke y Naruto

Tsuande miro a Jiraya con curiosidad -sabes algo no?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta se dirigio a Shikamaru -bien ...como sea e leido tu reporte,...pero para que todos los de esta oficina esten informados hazlo de nuevo de forma verval- ordeno la rubia.

-Problematico- contesto shikamaru mientras caminaba hacia un lado del escritorio para que todos lo presentes pudieran verlo, Choji cogio una silla y la puso a un lado del de Naruto, Jiraya por el contrario prefirio sentarse en el marco de la ventana.

-bien como ya saben- comenzo Shikamaru con una voz en la que se notaba que preferia estar en cualquier otro lugar preferentemente al aire libre donde pudiese ver las nubes - se preparo una operacion para reunir pruebas en la mansion de Orochimaru para poder detenerlo...cuando nos encontramos en camino a la mansion..- miro de soslayo a Sasuke-... recibimos "ordenes" de los encargados de la investigacion de que yo estaria a cargo de la operacion...cuando llegamos, los efectivos que nos acompañaban fueron dispersados por todo el area circundante a la mansion, para evitar cualquier ataque o escape...despues de haber estudiado la zona y no ver movimiento di la orden de entrar dentro de la mansion,...encontramos que la mansion habia sido abandonada por completo, ..a pesar de ello buscamos alguna evidencia que podamos usar en contra de Orochimaru, pero no encontramos nada toda evidencia fue destruida,..cuando vimos que todo era infructuoso decidi informar a Uchiha,..cuando lo hice no recibi ninguna respuesta, por lo que posteriormente decidi llamar a Naruto quien me dijo que debia dirigirme rapidamente hacia el hospital, ...solo para encontrar a Kabuto Yakushi inconciente y con la mitad de la cara destrozada,...creo que desde ahi todos saben lo que paso - termino Shikamaru con un resoplido mientras movia una mano en señal de aburrimiento.

Tsunade asintio con la cabeza, luego miro a Sasuke- bien ahora quiero oirte a ti -

-eh..abuela Tsunade,..-Comenzo Naruto pero se congelo inmediatamente por la mirada asesina que la rubia le dio

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,ooo,oo,ooo

Sasuke habia guardado silencio desde el momento en que habia entrado en la oficina de la Hokague, y si no fuese por que el estaba interesado en llegar al fondo de este problema hace rato que se hubiese marchado, pero se aguanto las ganas y se obligo a permanecer con rostro serio que no mostrase ni por asomo el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Que dia estaba llevando y todavia faltaba varias horas para que llegase la noche...Todo estaba patas arriba en su mundo...muchas cosas importantes habian ocurrido...pero lo unico en lo que podia pensar era en la mirada asustada con la que aquella joven le miro, No entendia que habia ocurrido despues de todo el la habia salvado de Kabuto, seguramente el desgraciado la hubiese matado...pero por que no lo hizo?

Sasuke salio de su ensimismamiento en cuanto recibio un codazo de Naruto

-Que?- pregunto el Uchiha, para luego darte se cuenta que todos los de la oficina le miraban como si le habia crecido otra cabeza.

Tsunade que cuya paciencia estaba por acabarse solo se limito a mirarle sorprendida de haberle "atrapado" descuidado algo que nunca antes habia ocurrido,

-Mejor, hago el reporte yo..- le oyo decir a Naruto que aun lo miraba de forma sospechoza - abuela Tsuande...quiero decir hokague..eh si eso quise decir -rectifico Naruto cuando Tsunade gruño amenazadoramente mientras se frotaba los nudillos -..eh bueno estabamos rumbo a la guarida de la serpiente de Orochimaru pero...eh..-miro a Sasuke algo preocupado-...recibimos un ..eh un soplo, si un soplo -termino el rubio de modo triunfante por haber encontrado un escape a la dificil situacion en la que se veia

Sasuke solto un resoplido por la obvia mentira que habia soltado su amigo

-Fui yo, quien tomo la desicion de dirigirnos hacia el hospital y quien le dio la orden a Shikamaru que continuaran y que se hiciera cargo de la operacion- solto Sasuke con voz fria

-Asi que fuiste tu..uhm- Dijo Tsunade mientras apoyaba el rostro un sus manos mientras en su rostro una sonrisa siniestra se asomaba -y se puede saber por que tomaste tal ..."decision"?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio. Naruto lo miraba algo ansioso ya que veia que los demas estabn esperando una respuesta.

-Abu..quiero decir señora Hokague..que importa por que...lo mas importante es que si no hubiesemos dirigido al Hospital, no hubiesemos capturado a Kabuto, ...y la testigo..eh la señorita Hyuga hubiese sido secuestrada - solto el rubio en una tirada intentando aplacar a Tsunade cuando no consiguio ninguna respuesta de parte de su mejor amigo.

-Dejemos para mas tarde esa parte- intervino Kakashi que miraba a Sasuke un poco preocupado

-Es cierto, lo importante es saber cual es la implicacion de Kabuto en todo esto- dijo Jiraya ansioso por llegar al asunto que realmente le importaba

-Ordene que Ibiki lo interrogase - dijo Tsunade- claro esta una vez que recupere el conocimiento- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Sasuke

ooooooooooooooooo

A Sasuke poco o nada le importaba que el desgraciado despertara o no,... si por el fuere podia irse al quinto infierno y quedarse ahi por haber lastimado a la joven,... si no fuese por que era necesario saber lo que sea que supiese el volveria a buscarlo para golpearlo, y en cierta forma estaba contento de que fuese Ibiki Morino quien se encargase de su interrogacion. Seguramente Ibiki no estaria nada contento con que Kabuto hubiese herido a dos compañeros y que fuese al parecer un traidor.

knoc,..knoc..Sasuke oyo que llamaban a la puerta interrumpiendo sus agradables pensamientos de lo que le sucederia a Kabuto

-MAS VALE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE- grito Tsunade haciendo que los timpanos de todos los presentes retumbaran

La puerta se abrio, dando paso a Shizune

-Señora Tsuande, eh..ella ya esta aqui- contesto la pobre Shizune de forma nerviosa

-Ahh. ..hazla pasar de inmediato Shizune que esperas- se apresuro a decir la rubia

Shizune salio rapidamente, mientras que todos fijaban la mirada en la puerta con curiosidad

Sasuke queria que la tierra le tragase en cuanto vio a la hermosa joven de ojos blancos que entro en la oficina,... es que Kami lo odiaba tanto?

Espero que les haya gustado tratare de escribir mas seguido, reviews son recibidos con alegria, hasta pronto...


	15. Chapter 15

HOlA bueno primero que nada gracias¡ por los reviews, y lamento la tardanza es que ya saben castigo, y ni siquiera fue mi culpa...como sea espero que les guste este capitulo..y bueno quiero decirle que el tartamudeo de Hinata solo sale cuando esta realmente nerviosa, y que mas ? bueno drama?...bueno no se preocupen que ya habra mas adelante drama, y lo de accion bueno no soy buena en lo de accion pero intentare pero tambien en un futuro.

Como siempre Naruto ni ninuno de sus personajes me pertene T.T

...

Sasuke miro por el retrovisor de su coche al rubio-cabeza hueca que se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con la mitad del cuerpo girado hacia el asiento de atras donde se encontraba aquella "chica" toda timidez, con su cabeza gacha mientras su **estupido** pelo caia como una cortina ocultando sus **estupidos** ojos, pero aun dejando ver su **estupido **sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus estupidos dedos que descansaban delicadamente sobre su regazo, a quien intentaba engañar, llamar estupido a una parte de su cuerpo o a los gestos que hacia no ayudaban para nada a borrar o por lo menos ordenar lo que ella le hacia sentir. Y para colmo de males ahora estaria pegado a ella quien sabe por cuanto tiempo...

...

**FLASBACK**

_knoc,..knoc..Sasuke oyo que llamaban a la puerta _

_-MAS VALE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE- grito Tsunade haciendo que los timpanos de todos los presentes retumbaran_

_La puerta se abrio, dando paso a Shizune_

_-Señora Tsunade, eh..ella ya esta aqui- contesto la pobre Shizune de forma nerviosa_

_-Ahh. ..hazla pasar de inmediato Shizune que esperas- se apresuro a decir la rubia_

_Shizune salio rapidamente, mientras que todos fijaban la mirada en la puerta con curiosidad_

_Sasuke queria que la tierra le tragase en cuanto vio a la hermosa joven de ojos blancos que entro en la oficina, _

_El rostro de la joven mostraba los signos del maltrato que habia recibido por parte de Kabuto, la sangre de sasuke hervia de la rabia que sentia, como era posible que ese desgraciado se habia atrevido a golpearla, a un ser tan fragil e indefenso. Se tuvo que recodar donde estaba, y con quienes estaba, tenia que concentrarse, tenia trabajo que cumplir y ...vio como Kakashi lo observaba, maldijo su estupidez, solo esperaba que el pervertido de su padrino no se diese cuenta del trastorno que le causaba la presencia de "ella", no debia mostrar ningun tipo de emocion sino, no lo dejaria en paz el resto de su vida._

_-buenas tardes señorita Hyuga, por favor entre y tome asiento- invito Tsunade con un tono de voz amable, algo raro en ella._

_la joven se acerco timidamente hacia el escritorio, con la mirada gacha y sus manos sujetas enfrente de si mientras los apretaba fuertemente prueba de ello era que sus nudillos se veian blancos por la tension en la que se encontraban._

_-...Naruto?- pregunto Tsunade en un tono de voz dulce claramente falso_

_-Si?- pregunto el rubio_

_-LEVANTA TU TRASERO DE ESA SILLA, PARA QUE LA JOVEN SE PUEDA SENTAR- los gritos de Tsunade habian hecho asustar no solo a Naruto, si no que tambien a la joven que practicamente dio un salto y parecia estar a punto de desmayarse, claro que seria algo normal en sus circunstancias despues de todo lo que habia vivido el periodo de menos de 24 horas._

_Naruto se levanto rapidamente cediendole la silla a la muchacha que despues del susto, miro nerviosamente a todos los que estaban en la oficina, cuando por fin vio a Sasuke bajo la mirada rapidamente, para Sasuke era obvio que ella le tenia miedo. La joven se sento en la silla que anteriormente habia estado ocupado por Naruto,y por ende estaba a lado de la silla donde estaba sentado Sasuke, desde donde el perfectamente podia sentir su ligero y deliciosos perfume de rosas y lavanda, el hombre tuvo que reunir fuerzas para no ponerse a olisquear el aire (tenia que recordarse que tenia una reputacion que cuidar despues de todo el no era un pervertido y ademas seguro que terminaria aterrorizandola por completo si es que ya no lo estaba. mientras salia de su pandemoniun personal se dio cuenta de que Jiraya, Kakashi y Tsunade miraban con curiosidad a la joven, a Sasuke le hubiera digamos "molestado" que esos pervertidos mirasen a la muchacha si no hubiese sido por que Tsunade la miraba de la misma manera._

_-Señorita..Hyuga, uhmm...disculpe estara emparentada talvez con Hiashi Hyuga de alguna manera? ...- pregunto Jiraya mientras la veia con ojos inquisidores _

_La joven levanto la mirada confundida - uhmm..no, no tengo fafamilia y no a na..nadie llamado asi- contesto la muchacha en su voz se notaba la tristeza _

_"igual que yo" penso Sasuke _

_-Tiene unos ojos...bastante singulares..- comento Kakashi observando fijamente a los ojos de la muchacha que rapidamente bajo la vista hacia su regazo._

_-Me atreveria a decir que los heredo ...de su padre?- se aventuro Tsunade_

_Que rayos pasaba por que le preguntaban si tenia alguna relacion con Hyuga Hiashi, y que tenia que ver el color de sus ojos en esto,...si era verdad era diferentes es mas no habia visto otros igual,...no, si habia visto otros como esos, bueno no exactamente iguales, pero blancos...byakugan..._

_-Mierda- mascullo Sasuke que no se habia podido reprimir, ahora varias cosas comenzaban ha tener sentido, y se maldijo por no haberlo visto antes, si lo tenia delante de sus narices todo este tiempo._

_-No lo se, no lo conoci- respondio la joven sin tartamudear y de manera fria, mientras miraba a los ojos a Tsunade, como desafiandola a preguntar algo mas al respecto, al parecer el tema no era de lo que le gustase hablar._

_Jiraya carraspeo para romper la repentina tension- Tsunade...supongo que la señorita Hyuga debe estar aqui para contarnos lo que sucedio en el Hospital. no es asi?_

_La joven se ruborizo al instante dando se cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se apresuro a bajar la mirada (otra vez). Tsunade que aun tenia clavada la mirada en la chica, solto unsuspiro -si,si,si...Bien podria contarnos todo lo sucedido en el Hospital con Kabuto Yakushi?- pregunto a la muchacha_

_Sasuke vio que la joven volvio a levantar la mirada para posar sus ojos en Tsunade, tambien cio sus nudillos blancos por la presion que habia entre sus manos entrelazadas encima de su regazo._

_-Cu-cuando entro a la habitacion,...lo reconoci pe-pero no se que me ocurrio ...no pude decir nada ni-ni moverme- comenzo a contar la joven en voz baja pero lo sufisientemente alta para que la oyesen todos los que estaban en es oficina_

_-reconocer?-le pregunto Tsunade atenta _

_-el ... Kabuto? ...era el otro hombre, el era el que golpeo a Asuma- contesto la muchacha_

_Para Sasuke, y para el resto esto les cogio por sorpresa, Sasuke habia estado barajando la posibilidad de que Kabuto se habia vendido, probablemente pasando informacion, pero ahora con lo que estaba oyendo ...Kabuto era culpable de cargos mucho mas graves._

_-Por favor continua- indico Tsunade claramente intentando controlar su temperamento, para no espantar a la joven, seguramente la rubia debio llegar a la misma conclucion que el._

_-Cu-cuando golpeo a la doctora pude reaccionar intente ayu-yudarla, fue entonces que los guardias que estaban fuera entraron y el...los ...-la voz le temblaba- se dirigio hacia mi y crei que me-me iba a matar, ...pero no lo hizo..saco una inyeccion de uno de-de sus bolsillos y me lo clavo en el brazo...quise resistirme, pe-pero no se que sucedia...mi cabeza me empezo ha dar vueltas, y me se-sentia debil apenas podia caminar...luego todo fue mu-mu-y rapido creo que me arrastro por las escaleras hasta la-la salida de emergencias, y cuando intente resistirme una vez mas el me golpeo y me a-amenazo me dijo que si seguia asi me mataria,...fue entonces que llego "el"..._

_A Sasuke se le retorcieron las tripas cuando ella lo nombro, no era exactamente el tono que se utilizaba para referirse a la persona que te salva el pellejo ni el tono que el hubiese querido oir, mas bien era el tono de voz que se utiliza cuando uno se siente intimidado y hasta temeroso._

_...me solto ..y luego...bueno ...perdi el co-conocimiento._

_-Gracias Señorita Hyuga, la informacion que nos ha dado nos hes de gran ayuda,...lamento haberla tenido que pedir que vienese aca, cuando deberia estar aun descansando en el hospital..._

_-No, no..ya estoy bien...no queria estar mas tiempo en el hospital de todas formas- se apresuro a contestar la muchacha y quien la culparia de no querer estar en el hospital donde vio como casi matan a tres personas ademas de ser "casi" secuestrada de ese lugar._

_Tduande movio la cabeza dando entender que aceptaba lo que la joven decia -la veo un poco palida señorita Hyuga, tal vez necesite ir al refrescarse un poco- ofrecio Tsunade, y sin esperar respuesta, apreto un boton del telefono que estaba sobre su escritorio._

_-Shizune ven inmediatamente...y trae el informe de la investigacion que pedi esta mañana- ordeno la Hokague apenas habia terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se abrio para dar paso a una Shizune practicamente sin aliento y que llevaba en las manos lo que parecia ser un folder, la asistente se acerco diligentemente y dejo el folder que llevaba sobre el escritorio._

_-Ahi lo tiene, Hokaque-sama- dijo Shizune parandose recta esperando nuevas ordenes_

_-Acompaña a la señorita Hyuga al servicio de la segunda planta -Shizune abrio la boca para decir algo pero Tsunade no le permitio ya que con un gesto de la mano le indico que se callara-..ya que la de esta planta esta fuera de servicio...y ya que estaran en la segunda planta por que no le presentas a Ino, claro esta luego la acompañas de regreso para que no se pierda - miro a Hinata dandole una mirada maternal- es que el edificio es grande y algo complejo, generalmente los visitantes suelen perderse y no queremos que eso pase contigo..no es asi_

_La joven que en un momento parecia que queria protestar, prefirio matenerse callada, despues de todo seguramente no ganaria nada si se oponia pues veia como los demas, hombres fuertes y de caracter parecian acatar la los ordenes de esa rubia sin rechistar, mejor no arriesgarse y obedecer. se levanto lentamente...mientras que Shizune se dirigio ahacia la salida, manteniendo la puerta abierta para darle paso a la joven que parecia un poco inestable en su caminar, a Sasuke le entro un ansiedad, queria levantarse y tomarla entre sus brazos para que hubiese el menor riesgo de que se cayese, desecho inmediatamente semejante estupidez. Segundo despues la puerta se cerro dejando en la oficina a la Hokague y sus cincon subordinados, y un escritor de libros para pervertidos (_adivinen de quien se trata_)._

_..._

_-Ge-ni-al...todo esto realmente esta tomando matices bastante mas dramticos e inesperados- comento la Hokague_

_-uhmm...no entiendo a que te refieres abuela -pregunto un confundido Naruto, que parecia ser el unico que no estaba al tanto de nada (que novedad)_

_-problematico- solto Shikamaru_

_-Y me vas decir que tu sabes que sucede aqui..Shikamaru- reto el rubio enojado por que los demas parecian saber algo que el no sabia y que al parecer era obvio._

_-Shikamaru,..por que no informas de las nuevas sospechas que al parecer todos tenemos- le dijo Tsunade mientras se apoyaba en el repaldo de su comoda silla mientras deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que tuviese a mano una botella de delicioso sake._

_-Por que yo?- pregunto Shikamaru_

_-Por que "yo" lo ordeno- solto la rubia mientras hacia crujir sus dedos_

_-Problematica- mascullo el moreno - bien con las nueva informacion que tenemos, sabemos que Kabuto fue complice en el asesinato de Asuma Sarutobi,...-Shikamaru apreto los puños con fuerza e un intento de controlar la rabia que estaba sintiendo, despues de unos segundos parecia nuevamente controlado por lo que continuo- ...bien pero no solo eso si no que estubo involucrado en el asesinato del cuarto Hokague, lo mas probable es que el proveyeran con algun tipo de veneno que no dejase trastro alguno,...por lo tanto a sido secuas de Orochimaru desde hace años, pasandole informacion lo que explicaria por que Orochimaru siempre parecia estar un paso delante de nosotros y que todos las operaciones que se realiazaron fueron completamente infructuosas...-Shikamaru vio que Naruto estaba por abrir la boca por lo que se apresuro a aclarar- seguramente le avisaria cuando se iban realizar redadas, cuando teniamos alguna pista o algun testigo para hacerlos desaparecer...lo que creemos que sucedio en este caso...seguramente Kabuto se entero de la redada y de la testigo e informo a Orochimaru, lo que no entiendo es por que fue Kabuto el que se arriesgo a ir a por la testigo,..ademas por que simplemente no la mato y se escapo..por que intetar secuestrarla?_

_-Creo que pensaron que Kabuto era el unico que podia acercarse a la testigo sin levantar sospecha, y probablemente ya estaria cansado de su papel doble, probablemente que madar a volar su cubierta, pero yo tampoco entiendo por que simplemente no la mato, si lo hubiese hecho hubiera podido escapar- acoto Choji_

_-tal vez necesitaba un rehen para poder huir-Tercio Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza_

_-No, acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo ella, el la inyecto con algun tipo de tranquilizante que llevaba consigo, por lo que ya habia planeado secuestrarla y no matarla, la pregunta es por que?- solto Shikamaru no entendia el por que? y eso no le agradaba._

_-Tu lo sabes verdad ermitaño pervertido- acuso Naruto mientras señalaba con un dedo en direccion a Jiraya._

_-NO ME LLAMES A SI NARUTO- grito jiraya mientras hechaba humo por las orejas -ademas..no estoy del todo seguro..es una supocicion_

_-Vamos ermitaño pervertido, no nos dejes con la curiosidad- era verdad ahora no solo Naruto miraba a Jiraya interasado si no que tambien Shikamaru y Choji. Mientras que Sasuke creia adivinar cual era esta suposicion, al igual que Tsunade y Kakashi._

_-Bueno..-parecia que a Jiraya le encantaba tener el foco de atencion en el-..pues creo que nuestra adorable testigo no solo esta emparentada con Hiashi Hyuga, sino que es su hija- _

_¿Hija?..de acuerdo, Sasuke no habia pensado exactamente en eso tal vez sobrina o pariente lejana ..pero no su hija. Shikamaru parecia sorprendido, pero de inmediato su cerebro comenzo a trabajar y parecia ahora entender que era la "suposicion" de Jiraya, Choji tambien parecia sorprendido pero nada mas, en cambio Naruto parecia no enteder nada_

_-Quien es Hiashi Hyuga?- pregunto el rubio completamente confundido_

_-No puedo creer que no lo sepas Naruto- replico Choji -Hiashi Hyuga es uno de los hombre mas importe de Kumo, casi la mitad de la ciudad le pertenece, y su empresa maneja casi el 90 porciento del mercado de farmacos ademas del departamento investigaciones del sector, el tipo esta podrido en dinero a demas de tener influencias en todos los ambitos, incluso aqui en Konoha. Lo que yo no sabia es que tubiese hijos, tiene un sobrino Neji Hyuga que fue el que..._

_-Ah...asi que Neji es pariente de ese tal Hiashi, ahora entiendo...-Naruto parecia realmente estar pensando en la informacion que acababa de recibir- pero por que creen que nuestra testigo es hija de este tal Hiashi y si lo fuese que importancia tendria para Kabuto._

_-Mucha- interrumpio Tsunade- si ella es hija de Hiashi Hyuga, seria su unica hija, ademas de heredera, probablemente Orochimaru mando a secuestrar a Hinata Hyuga para evitar que sirviese como testigo, y ademas utilizarla para chantajear de alguna manera a Hiashi, talvez para que utilizara sus influencias para ayudarlo de alguna manera..talvez por dinero, o para que le proveyese de farmacos para venderlos en el mercado negro, hay muchas cosas que Orochimaru hubiese podido pedir a cambio de la Muchacha._

_-Es cierto, por que creen que ella es la hija de Hiashi, si ella dice que no lo conoce- pregunto testarudamente el rubio_

_-Sus ojos,..hasta tu te abras dado cuenta del color de sus ojos...o mas bien de la falta de color de estos- opino Kakashi con su tipica voz despreocupada_

_-Si, ya se son raros...pero que tienen que ver sus ojos con que se a su hija o no?- ahora si que Naruto se estaba enojando no entendia nada_

_-Simple genetica Naruto, Hiashi y Neji Hyuga son conocido tambien por tener las pupilas de color practicamente blanco, esta alteracion es conocido como sindrome byakugan, digamos que su vision es practicamente mas que perfecta, incluso su vision nocturna es impresionante, y este sindrome solo se hereda geneticamente, por lo que la joven tiene que ser pariente de estos, ademas esta el hecho que lleva el apellido hyuga, seria demasiada coincidencia que haya una chica con ojos blancos y apellido Hyuga y no sea pariente de Hiashi._

_-Bien, pero por que tiene que ser su hija..por que no una tia..o.. o..o una hermana?- pregunto Naruto desafiante_

_-uff..Naruto por que siempre tienes que encontrarle pegas a lo que digo -se quejo Jiraya -..la esposa de Hiashi desaparecio hace unos 22años, desparecio sin dejar huellas...y si no me equivoco en ese folder que tiene Tsunade dira que Nuestra encantadora testigo tendra cerca de 21 y que su madre se llama Hitomi Hyuga y que no habra el nombre del padre._

_Tsunade que habia estado hojeando el folder asintio con la cabeza_

_-Podria ser una coincidencia- continuo Naruto_

_-..arrgg..bien y que su madre tambien padeciera de una enfermedad cardiaca-solto Jiraya impaciente_

_-Es cierto,...serian demasiadas coincidencias- corto tajantemente Tsunade al ver que Naruto volvia abrir la boca para protestar-...de acuerdo demos por hecho que al igual que nosotros Orochimaru gracias a la informacion que robo Kabuto dedujo que Hinata Hyuga es la hija de Hiashi e intento sacar partido al tiempo que eliminaba cualquier peligro para el._

_-Me parece que ella corre mucho peligro, Orochimaru intentara secuestrarla, pero si no puede intentara matarla para que ya no suponga un peligro para el..-intervino Kakashi-...creo que por el momento seria una buena idea que la tuviesemos vigilada,...tal vez designar a alguno de los nuestros como sus guardaespalda,..._

_-Hay mucho papeleo e informacion que revisar de la investigacion que estaba llevando Asuma- comento Tsunade -...bien uhm..Shikamaru y Choji ustedes estan familiarizados con el tipo de linea de investigacion de Asuma por lo que les sera mas facil revisar todo lo que asuma haya dejado y encontrar algo que nos sirva en contra de Orochimaru,...Naruto y Sasuke se turnaran para encargarse de la proteccion de nuestra testigo._

_Sasuke que al oir esto se habia levantado de la silla para reclamar, por que no seria la niñera de nadie, ni mucho menos de esa chica._

_Pero no pudo decir nada por que justamente en ese momentose oyo que alguien llamaba a la puerta_

_nock...nock.._

_-Adelante- invito Tsunade- se ve mucho mejor-comento la rubia al ver entrar a la timida joven de ojos blancos_

_-...-_

_-Bueno, me alegra que ya este aqui para informarle que desde este momento esos dos-Tsunade señalo con la cabeza a Naruto y Sasuke- estaran con usted las 24 horas del dia hasta que podamos detener a Orochimaru_

_Ge-ni-al, simplemente genial es que que tenia tan mala suerte? se pregunto internamente Sasuke, y vio que Kakashi parecia estar sonriendo debajo de esa mascara que llevaba._

_FIN FLASBACK_

Kami seguramente lo odiaba, pero por que despues de todo el no era tan malo o si?... mejor habria que reformular la pregunta.. eh...el no era tan...¿perverso?.., de acuerdo el, Sasuke Uchiha no era ningun santo, pero por que torturarlo de esa manera, no era justo, no, no y no. estaba tentado en armar un berrinche si no fuese de que eso arruinaria su reputacion, asi que tendria que consolarse lanzando miradas asesinas y que prometian mucho dolor al idiota de su compañero, rival y ahora ex-mejor amigo, que se encontraba sentado a su lado hablando animadamente con la causante de que se sintiese ...de la forma que se sentia...bueno la verdad es que no sabia lo que esta sintiendo y ese era el principal problema, no le gustaba estar confundido, para el era una tortura tener ese torbellino de "sensaciones" pues no sabia como definirlas...y todo por culpa de "ella" y ahora tendria que estar con "ella"

¿Porque a el?

Naruto en cambio parecia alegre y conversaba con la joven, aunque fuese una conversacion solo de parte de el pues "ella" solo asentia con la cabeza o soltaba un que otro monosilabo.

Kami esto iba ser una tortura, vivir con en el departamento de ella ...no, no le hacia ninguna gracia.

...

.

.

Termine espero que les haya gustado y si encuentran horrores ortograficos disculpen pero no e revisado es que no tenia tiempo. el proximo capitulo seguro sasuhina, ya estaran viviendo juntitos los dos...ya se imaginaran lo prebisible..pero igual review son felizmente recibidos. gracias adeu.


End file.
